Heir of Difference
by FAnimator661
Summary: Follow Amen Cross, a Wizard/Warrior Hybrid, as she tries to defy her destiny and the life she's been dealt. Follows the Warrior Heir book. WARNING: YURI, SHOUJO-AI Linda D./OC
1. Introduction

**Based off **_**The Warrior Heir**_**.**

**--**

A man and a woman sit inside an empty, white room outside large double doors, locked and sealed. A picture of a syringe lit up above the door, signaling outsiders that surgery was being preformed. The two disheveled adults stare endlessly at the light, sobbing over and over as the night dragged on. Finally, the light flickers off and a surgeon steps out, removing her mask and discarding it in a nearby trash bin. She looks at the adults and looks down, sighing.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this," The surgeon said, still dressed in her scrubs. "But it seems the stone is conflicting itself, most likely due to . . . multiple inheritances."

The woman sobbed into her husband's shoulder loudly. He stared at the floor in bewilderment, patting his wife on the shoulder, feeding her lies that it'll be okay. They both knew it wouldn't be okay. Far from it.

"And there's nothing you can do?" The husband asked.

"We've never seen anything like this," The surgeon said. "A stone conflicting itself, literally tearing itself apart, is unheard of. We believe because of your lineage as, er, different Heir's, the baby was born with a stone that was gifted with power of both wizards and warriors. The child does have a stone, she's a legitiment Heir, believe me, but the lineage from you two has caused the stone to fight with itself. It's only a matter of time before . . ."

"How long do you think she has?" The woman asked, facing the doctor with bloodshot eyes.

"If we're correct, she'll live rather long," The surgeon said, removing the latex gloves. "Not long past infancy though, maybe about seven years. By then the stone will have deteriorated from conflicting and destroy itself, and by then it'll be a short time before the child dies."

"Can we see her?" The man asked. The look of desperation told the doctor that he'd do anything, _anything_, to see his child. His only child.

"Of course." The surgeon said. "She'll look rather well for someone in her condition. We used a charm to try and slow down the conflicting while we were preforming the surgery, but it's only temporary."

The surgeon led the husband and wife through the double doors to the glass room where they kept the child, secluded away from the other infants. The baby girl in the small, plastic cradle was asleep, laying on her stomach and looking peaceful. The wife stroked her hair, tears flowing down her cheeks in silence while the husband rubbed her shoulder, tears spilled over and down his cheeks as well.

Suddenly, the child stirred, turning over on it's back and smiled a toothless grin, recognizing it's parents and giggling wildly. She blinked her already open eyes at the two in wonder, who smiled at their child's antics.

"Look," The husband said. "She's got somebody's gorgeous eyes."

"And she's got somebody else's wonderfully dark hair."

The baby kicked and giggled some more. Her dark, green eyes swam in happiness as she gazed up at her parents. Her mother stroked her dark, black hair and smiled. The child soon grew tired and fell asleep again. The husband and wife left the room and went back into the waiting area, where the surgeon came back to meet them.

"I'm very sorry about your baby," The surgeon said. "But I know someone who might be able to help." The husband and wife looked up simultaneously. "Someone who has been doing experiments regarding Heir's stones."

"Who is it?" The husband demanded. "Anything. Whatever it takes to save our daughter."

"Jessamine Longbranch." The surgeon said grimly.

The husband's eyes widened as he collapsed back in his chair next to his wife, who broke into renewed sobs. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the surgeon, terror in his eyes.

"You're talking about the wizard of the White Rose?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry," The surgeon said. "But there's nothing more I can do. She's studied this kind of thing. If you want to save your baby, she's your only hope."

--

After several months of fighting, debating, caring, crying, and deciding, the husband and wife arrive in London in late March, carrying their child. They arrive at the building and climb the stairs in a desperate attempt the halt time. Eventually, they arrive on the ninth floor of the building complex and knock on the last door on the left. A woman with dark hair opens the door and smiles.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cross," The woman greeted, her gaze immediately dropping to the baby in their arms. "And this must be little Amen. Come in, please."

The husband and wife reluctantly stepped inside with Amen and the door shut behind them. They placed the baby on the examination table and the dark haired woman went straight to work. She checked the baby's height, weight, pulse, and she listened to the baby's heart a second time using a strange stethoscope shaped like a silver cone. She spent a considerable amount of time listening through the silver cone.

"What's happening in here?" She murmured under her breathe.

"There's a problem with her stone." Mr. Cross said.

"What kind of problem?"

"A big one."

"And that's why you're here." The doctor said.

"The stone," Mr. Cross said. "It's conflicting with itself, whatever that means. The surgeon told us you'd be the only hope of saving our daughter."

"Because of your lineage," Jessamine said. "The stone has taken on the power of both a wizard and a warrior, and, as you have seen, results in the two sides fighting for dominance in the stone. Ultimately, the stone will destroy itself and without a stone, the child won't live."

"Is there anything you can do?" Mr. Cross asked. More like pleaded.

"I've never seen anything like this," Jessamine said. The parents' faces immediately fell. Their last hope, their dream of saving their daughter, crushed into a fine powder by the words. "But it may not be fatal."

"How?!" Mr. Cross asked, picking his head up immediately.

"It's possible that the stone will destroy itself, or become completely wizard or warrior," Jessamine pondered. "But it's also equally possible that it will meld and blend together, becoming something even more powerful than a wizard or a warrior."

"You're saying," Mrs. Cross said. "If she does survive, she'll be a hybrid or taken away."

Jessamine cast a sideward glance at the parents. "Would you rather her die?"

The couple didn't say anything. Jessamine handed them a bottle of murky liquid and written instructions. The couple took them and read them.

"By asking for my help, you know what this means for her." Jessamine said, not looking up from her folder where she scribbled Amen's results.

"We know." Mr. Cross said.

"Give the child a teaspoon everyday. Everyday and never miss a dose." Jessamine instructed.

"Is this Weirsbane?" Mrs. Cross asked.

"It is." Jessamine said, still not looking up from her clipboard. "If we can stop her from manifesting, it may slow the conflicting."

"What if she doesn't become a warrior?" Mr. Cross asked. "What if she becomes a wizard, or some kind of hybrid like you said."

"If she becomes a wizard, she'll be left alone, or it powerful enough, most likely be adopted by the White Rose family, an honor and privilege, where she'll be watched over by me most likely. If she becomes a hybrid, she'll most likely be left alone or if she raises enough clamor, be taken for examination."

"You'll experiment on her." Mrs. Cross spat.

"If we are to fully understand a condition like your daughter's, it may be necessary, but only to help those who will be like her in the future."

Mr. and Mrs. Cross gathered up Amen and began to gather their other things. Amen glanced all around, committing everything to her already active memory. Jessamine caught the baby's dark, green eyes and waved. Amen didn't respond, already sensing the evil that lurked within. Without another word, the couple left with their child and headed for the airport.

--

**Seven Years Later . . .**

Mr. and Mrs. Cross stand, crying next to each other. Mr. Cross is rubbing Mrs. Cross' shoulder sympathetically as she cries and wipes the tears with a handkerchief.

"I just can't believe it's happened so fast. So quick." Mrs. Cross said.

"We both knew this day would come," Mr. Cross said. "I just never thought it'd be this beautiful."

And it was beautiful. A small, rectangular cake sat in the center of a table. On it, the words _Happy Seventh Birthday, Amen_ were scrawled in frosting on the top. Amen was upstairs with Jessamine on her yearly visit to examine her. As usual, it was taking a long amount of time to examine Amen's stone properly, but it was taking unusually long that day. Jessamine practically ran all the way down the stairs with exciting news.

"Her chances of survival just sky rocketed." Jessamine said.

Mr. and Mrs. Cross cheered loudly, kissing each other in celebration.

"What's happened?" Mr. Cross pondered and immediately wish he hadn't.

"She made it to seven," Jessamine said. "Most children with stone complications don't live to see four. The fact that she's lived this long it amazing and most intriguing."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Longbranch," Mrs. Cross said. "We owe you everything."

"Yes." Jessamine said. "Yes you do."

Jessamine gathered her things and left, and Amen came downstairs. She peeked around the corner and scanned the kitchen with her dark green eyes, black hair falling around her face. Satisfied with her findings, Amen appeared from behind the wall wearing a black t-shirt that was evidently way too big for her and a pair of black cargo pants with numerous pockets.

"Amen," Her father sighed. "I wish you wouldn't insist on hiding upstairs while Dr. Longbranch is here. We owe her a lot."

"I don't like her, Daddy," Amen said in a small voice. "She's . . . different."

"You can't not like people because they're different from me and you." Mr. Cross said.

"She's different from me and you, Daddy. She's like me and Mommy, but not like us too."

Her father looked at her bewildered. Amen never ceased to amaze. He felt her forehead and examined her face.

"Did you take your medicine today?" Her father asked.

"I don't like it Daddy," Amen said truthfully. "It tastes bad and it makes me feel funny."

"It suppose to make you feel funny." Mrs. Cross said. "That's how we know it's working."

"But I don't like the way it makes me feel," Amen protested. "It makes me feel . . . dull."

"Dull?" Mr. Cross said, cutting up the cake into small slices.

"Yeah," Amen said. "Like I can't see things as clearly as I can when I don't take it. And I can't think as clear. Everything just seems duller. I seem duller. I just feel stronger without it."

"It's suppose to do that." Mr. Cross said, handing Amen a piece of cake where she was sitting on the floor. "It helps your heart. If you have too much strength, it could hurt your heart. So you take that medicine to protect your heart."

"My heart? Or whatever else is in there?" Amen asked.

_Keen,_ Mr. Cross thought. _Very keen._

"What else could be there?" Mrs. Cross laughed nervously.

"Whatever it is Jessamine keeps checking whenever she comes. You know, the thing she checks with the silver cone thingy."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mr. Cross asked his daughter, who seemed to already know more than it seemed.

"The thing that's fighting inside me." Amen said with pinpoint accuracy.

"Where would you get and idea like that?" Mr. Cross said.

"I'm seven, Daddy, not deaf. I could hear you guys talking upstairs." Amen said, taking a huge bite out of her cake.

Mr. Cross cast a worried glance at Mrs. Cross. Already, the telltale signs of manifestation of a wizard were showing. Sign #1: Increased logical activity (only applicable to some). A knock at the door caused Amen to jump and run through the house like it was on fire. Happy chattering echoed throughout the house as Amen let the visitors in and led them inside.

Amen reappeared with a second girl next to her, smiling and talking away. The girl had blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. She was small and angelic in a way that it was effortless to her. She and Amen took seats next to each other at the table while Mr. and Mrs. Cross rose to greet their visitors.

"It's great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Downey." Mr. Cross greeted. "Amen's been ecstatic about having Linda over."

"Well, she's been just as excited to see Amen." Mr. Downey said, shaking Mr. Cross' hand. "Why has she been out of school so much?"

"Her heart," Mrs. Cross said. "It's acting up again, but not as bad as when she was a baby."

"That's good." Mrs. Downey said. "Linda's been very concerned. Although, she'll be doing that a lot now."

"And why's that?" Mrs. Cross inquired.

"Linda's just become and aunt!" Mrs. Downey said excitedly. "Our other daughter, Rebecka, has just had her baby this past week. Jackson Downey Swift, isn't that a great name? He's actually had heart problems like Amen."

"Just like Amen?" Mr. Cross said in a suspicious voice.

"Exactly like Amen." Mr. Downey said gravely. "They even had him sent to the same doctor," Linda shrunk in her seat at the mention. "He's much better now. Thriving, actually."

"Well, it's great to hear." Mr. Cross said. "So, you'll come back to pick Linda up, or would it be more convenient for us to drive her home?"

"Actually," Mr. Downey said awkwardly. "I was wondering if she could spend the night. Something's come up and . . ."

"It's perfectly fine." Mrs. Cross said. "Amen will make sure Linda's comfortable."

"Are you sure you can with Linda being . . ."

"Linda will be fine." Mr. Cross assured. "Amen's not that much of a handful and she'll make sure Linda's fine."

"Thank you so much," Mr. Downey said, shaking both their hands again. "We've got to get going."

The adults filed out of the room, talking in low voices in the other room. Despite their lowered volume, Amen could hear every bit of the conversation.

"What did Dr. Longbranch say about Amen? How did the check up today go?" Mrs. Downey asked.

"She said that since Amen's made it to seven, she's got a better chance of surviving." Mrs. Cross said.

"It's such a relief." Mr. Cross said.

"Good for you." Mr. Downey said.

The two stepped outside in the pouring rain and hurried to their car. They drove down the street and turned a corner out of sight. The Crosses retreated back into the kitchen where Linda and Amen were sitting, innocently chewing on cake.

"It seems things won't pan out as we thought they would." Mr. Cross murmured.

--

Within a short amount of time, Linda and Amen were upstairs preparing for bed. Amen had lent Linda some extra sleeping clothes and they were both in the bathroom brushing their teeth over the sinks, standing on two risers.

"Linda," Amen said after rinsing the sink and stepping down from the riser. "Why were your parents . . . apprehensive about you staying with us because of me?"

"Well," Linda said. "They know about your heart problems and my parents wanted to make sure I wouldn't be a burden."

"There's nothing wrong with my heart," Amen said, taking Linda's hand and helping the shorter girl off the riser. "It's something else near my heart."

Linda was silent for a moment. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know," Amen said, leading the other into the small room adjacent to the bathroom. "My parents won't tell me. I told them that whatever it was fighting and that's why Dr. Longbranch keeps giving me that medicine. But it's gross and makes me feel weird, and I won't take it."

The two sat on Amen's bed and talked all night about her condition. Linda knew more than Amen. A lot more. Amen decided to probe deeper.

"You're different Amen," Linda said, not looking at her. "We're both different from other people."

"But at the same time," Amen said. "I'm different from you."

Linda nodded. "You're special, Amen. We both may be different, but you're special."

"Why?"

"Because your Weirstone . . ." Linda stopped.

"Don't stop." Amen demanded. "I want to know."

"I can't be the one to tell you." Linda shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Not here. Not now."

Silence was the only voice for the rest of the night. In the morning, the two hardly spoke a word to each other. Before Linda left the next day, she gave Amen a quick hug before she left, apologizing quietly and privately for her secrecy. Amen told her it was okay, but her voice wouldn't play along. Linda left with her parents and Amen went back upstairs to her room.

--

Amen is sixteen and in highschool. Schooling and grades come easily to her and her still best friend, Linda. The two are the intellectual heads of the grade and are related in more ways than that. After a prolonged soccer practice, Linda and Amen say goodbye and pile into their parents cars. Amen feels oddly sharper today, noticing small things that before were insignificant. Like the smell of the wind, the odd pulsating feeling around Linda, and the odd idea that she felt invincible. She definitely looked the part.

Amen's never weighed more than 128 pounds. A recent check up from Dr. Longbranch confirmed that she gained twelve pounds and every ounce of it was, as she said it, "gorgeous, sculpted muscle". This initially freaked Amen out, the fact she had to buy new clothes to fit her new build. She'd always been muscular from soccer, having twenty other pounds of muscle before the recent gain. Her parents told her to get in the house and wait in the kitchen. She did and wondered why. Her parents filed into the house, locking the door and shutting off the lights.

"Amen," Her mother said. "We want you to know that after everything you've heard tonight, we love you just the same as if you were normal."

Amen didn't reply. She kept her eyes fixed on them and her hands folded under the table. Her parents sighed. They had expected such a stony-faced response from Amen. But it was time.

"Amen, you know that medicine you should have been taking? The one for your heart?" her father asked.

"Yes." Amen said in a low, barely audible voice.

"It's not medicine for your heart." Her father admitted.

"I know it's not." Amen said. "Remember eight years ago? I told you it wasn't, but you told me I was just making it up. It seems you were making stuff up all along."

"You're different from other kids," Her father said. "Not just because of your recent transformation, you're always been different."

"I could tell." Amen said.

"You're part of a society of magical people, called the Weir, who live among regular people and Anaweir." her father explained.

Amen remained silent, waiting for a full explanation.

"Weir are gifted people whose powers are passed down from one generation to the next. A crystal, called a Weirstone, that rests behind the hearts of each Weir determines what kind of power. There are many different kinds of Weirstones and many different kinds of Weir. Warriors, wizards, soothsayers, enchanters, all different kinds."

"That's what Linda is." Amen said. "An enchanter."

"Yes, she is." Mr. Cross said. "A minor branch of Weir, but a powerful one at that. The most powerful branch of Weir are the wizards. They rule all other guilds because their spoken magic can take any shape or form."

"What am I?" Amen asked.

Silence hung in the air. Her father cleared her throat. "We're not entirely sure what you are, Amen. You are a pure Heir, or someone who is born with power gifted to them, but your stone is from two different guilds of Weir."

"What two?" Amen asked.

"I," Her father began. "Am a warrior and your mother is a very powerful witch. We're still unsure of what Weir you are because you're, well, both."

"What?" Amen asked. "How is that possible?"

"Your stone was bestowed with the power of both a wizard and a warrior," Her father explained. "It was fighting with itself for dominance over your body. It was tearing itself to shreds trying to gain control. We took you to all sorts of doctors, but nobody could figure out what to do. Hope of you living long looked bleak.

"But then a surgeon told us about Dr. Longbranch, a doctor who specializes in Weirstone doctoring. We took you to her and told us we could do nothing but wait and see what happened to the Weirstone."

"You gambled my life." Amen said plainly.

"No, we didn't," Mr. Cross said, a smile spreading across his face. "You lived to seven and your chances of living sky rocketed, but they went down slightly after you decided against taking the Weirsbane. Although, it appears manifestation has had no affect on your stone."

"Manifestation?"

"The act of honing your skills as they begin to reveal themselves to you. Kind of like magical puberty."

"Great. That's twice puberty's going to hit me in the face."

"Actually, three times," Her father corrected. "But it seems the wizard and warrior have began manifesting already, so you don't have to worry about that. Your recent build is from the warrior inside beginning to come to the surface."

"Despite manifesting, you grew older. Soon you reached fourteen, twice the age anybody estimated you'd live. Now your sixteen and we believe you're old enough to be told everything about who you are. About your stone and what's happening to the world around you. Have you noticed things around you becoming sharper, easier to see? Have you ever felt something whenever Linda is near you?"

"Yeah," Amen nodded. "I've noticed things that were insignificant before. And Linda, it's like something pulsing form her whenever I get near."

"Your powers are coming to head. We need to have them controlled or else they'll find you." Mr. Cross said.

"Who'll find me?" Amen asked.

"Wizards," Her father said. "They'll take you away and make you fight in tournaments called the Game. They battle for power from each other and have done so for centuries. Currently, the White Rose is Holder of Tournament Cup with their premier wizard . . ."

"Jessamine Longbranch." Amen said disdainfully.

"They'll often take warriors at a young age. They've become rare after a failed breeding project. You and I are one of the last few," Her father said. "Your friend Linda's nephew, Jackson, he's a warrior too."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"You are not a full-fledged warrior, and if something happens to change that, you may not have to fight in the Game. Your stone may give way and finally surrender to a side, weather it be wizard or warrior. There's also the chance it might kill you by destroying itself."

"If Jessamine is part of the White Rose," Amen said. "Then by making sure I"m growing, she's securing me as a player on her team. She's calling dibs."

"In a way, yes." Her father said. "But until the stone shows any signs of changing you may not have to play the Game."

"I won't play _the_ Game." Amen said. "But I'll play _their_ game."

"Don't try too much, Amen," Her father said. "Just last Sunday when Dr. Longbranch was here, she informed us of something terrible."

"Oh god," Amen muttered.

"The stone, after all these years, has showed something unusual. A crack has appeared in the very top. It's small, but we fear it may spread, which it has."

"So I'm going to die." Amen said. "Lovely."

"You might not."

_Keyword,_ Amen thought. _Might._

**The next day . . .**

"I understand why you wouldn't tell me that night," Amen said, walking next to Linda. "It was too much for me to take even last night."

"I'm so sorry, Amen." Linda said, her blue-gold eyes full of sorrow. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew this was something they needed to tell you."

"Well, as long as the stone shows no sign of progress, I'll be okay." Amen said.

"What'll happen if they make you fight in the Game?" Linda said. "People will try to kill you."

"Then I'll just have to kill them first."


	2. Meet Amen Cross

**Chapter 1!**

**--**

Eight more years had passed going between the States and London, where Linda and Amen currently lived. Linda was constantly under the eye of the wizards, so Amen stuck around to watch out for her. Amen has accomplished being both warrior and wizards, having outstanding physical abilities along with powerful magical ones. Dr. Longbranch insisted on examining Amen every now and then, but like usual, Amen never went. The main reason they kept traveling between two different continents was Linda's nephew, Jackson Swift. Wizards have begun stalking him after an accident and they called Amen and Linda for help.

The two were in the states at Linda's sister's house in Trinity, Ohio. It was a relatively small town and filled with wizards and other Weirs that watched out for Jack. Amen sat, unimpressed by the defense there, in the small kitchen next to Linda, hearing them both talk about some trip with Jack and Linda and Amen.

"What?" Amen snapped out of her thoughts. "What trip?"

"You don't remember the trip?" Linda said, slapping Amen in the arm jokingly. "You remember. The trip down to Coal Grove for genealogy on the Downey family? We're looking for an ancestor of mine."

"Oh, that trip." Amen said.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Jack to ask his friends to come?" Linda asked no one in particular.

Amen practically choked on her own saliva. She stared at Linda with bewildered eyes.

"So that's a no?"

"Maybe just a bit." Amen said in an exasperated voice.

"I thought you'd say that." Linda said.

"Maybe that's because you know it's a bad idea." Amen muttered.

"Somethings will never change." Rebecka laughed. "You two still haven't change a bit. You still act like your both seventeen. What are you both now? Let's see, Jack was born when you were both seven, so about twenty-three."

"Don't remind her." Amen sighed.

"Oooh! You're right, Becka." Linda whined. "I'm getting sooo old."

"And you've unleashed the beast." Amen mocked a cry. She buried her face in her hands and peeked from the space between her fingers. Linda laughed and smacked Amen's head.

"So, Linda," Becka said. "Seen anyone interesting lately?"

"Define interesting." Linda said.

"Have you seen any cute British guys lately?" Becka said bluntly. Linda was silent for a moment.

"I've got my eye one someone." Linda said. "A very close eye."

Amen wasn't paying attention. She was staring aimlessly out the window. The day was fairly clear out and it didn't look as if it would rain. Amen was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps near the door. She picked her head up abruptly and looked toward the door.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

The door opened and a sixteen year old boy stepped inside with a couple of friends. The boy had red-gold hair and stunning blue eyes. One of the other boys was tall and built, while the other was kind of scrawny and thin.

"Jack!" Linda said as he came in. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi, Aunt Linda." Jack said. He noticed Amen and stared suspiciously at her.

"Oh, Jack," Linda said, motioning to Amen. "This is Amen. She's a friend of mine who's coming with us on the trip. I trust you have your things ready?"

"Yeah." Jack said, not taking his eyes off Amen. Blue stared unflinchingly into indifferent dark-green. "I'll go get them."

He reluctantly pried his eyes from Amen's deadlock and hurried up the stairs. The other two accepted a drink from Becka while Linda pulled Amen aside.

"What was that?" She asked. "You were staring at my nephew."

"How long has it been since he stopped taking Weirsbane?" Amen asked. "I could feel him coming from across town."

"He'll be fine." Linda said. "It's you I'm worried about. You've been acting strange lately."

Amen stared into her deep, blue-gold eyes for a moment, looking for an answer. "A lot on my mind."

Linda didn't say anything for a moment and went back into the kitchen, leaving Amen alone. Amen sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the pounding in her head and the voice saying that this trip was a really bad idea. Her heart thumped and her chest heaved in pain with each breath. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but the pain in her chest went from painful to excruciating in a matter of seconds.

"Amen?" Linda's voice broke through.

Amen was sitting on the floor against the wall adjacent to the kitchen. She was breathing heavily and gripped the area above her heart. She looked at her hand and pried it off her shirt, looking at it as if it were new to her.

"What happened?" Linda asked.

"Nothing." Amen said, scrambling up from the ground. "It's fine."

Amen walked past her and into the kitchen, rejoining the group. Jack stared at Amen with his cold, blue eyes. Amen didn't look at him and tried to ignore the slight pain in her chest. Something was happening to her stone. Something bad. Linda rejoined them, keeping an eye on Amen. Finally, Amen couldn't bear it.

"I'll be back." Amen said, getting up from the table.

"Amen," Linda said. "Where are you going."

"Out." Amen answered, striding through the door and closing it behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked.

Linda didn't answer, her eyes lingering on the door.

--

Amen stumbled down the steps and sat down on the steps. She placed a hand over her heart and clamped down on the linen separating her hand from the flesh. Pain surged from the spot with each heat beat. She could feel and hear the organ move, beating blood through her veins and keeping her alive.

_Badum, badum, badum . . ._

The sound of her own heart beating blocked out all other noises. Her grip on her shirt became tighter, until the fingernails dug so far into the skin of her palm, blood was drawn. Behind her heart, the fragile stone was cracking even further, the first crack stretching almost halfway down the delicate object. It was a painful process for Amen, but one she was used to. Suddenly, she was moved, but still heard no noise.

In her world of silence, hearing the only the sound of her own heart, Amen opened her eyes slowly. Linda was shaking her shoulder trying to get her attention. Amen stared blankly at her, unable to hear any of the words she spoke, if she was speaking at all. It looked as if she were shouting, or maybe yelling. Amen tried to decipher what she was saying by reading her lips, but that got her nowhere. The sound of her heart got louder and faster.

_Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum . . ._

Linda was looking desperately at her, begging for an answer. Finally, Linda drew her hand back and slapped Amen right across the face. Amen blinked a couple of times. The sound of her heart beat became softer and softer, until she could barely hear it. Noises from the outside poured into her ears, including Linda, who was still talking to her.

"Amen," she begged. "I'm so sorry, Amen, but please, answer me."

"Linda," Amen said, turning to her. She was lost for words, but soon found something to say. "I'm sorry. Thank-you."

"What's wrong with you?" Her voice was pleading.

"It's the stone," Amen said, looking at the hand clamped to her chest. "I think it just cracked again."

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine for now." Amen answered. "Let's go before something else happens."

Amen got up from the steps and got into the white landrover they were driving. She sat back, her back flat against the seat, and closed her eyes. She felt around her shirt for the small, metallic object that hung from the black string around her neck. It was a small, brightly colored crystal Dr. Longbranch had given her. It's a replica of the stone inside her chest, and it could be used to watch the cracks and make sure nothing got out of hand. The new cracks had spread across the crystal, stretching halfway down and becoming fragile near the top. She put it back in her neckline against her skin. She closed her eyes and heard the front door close.

Linda and the boys packed their things in the trunk of the landrover. The boys piled into the back seat and Linda took the driver's seat next to Amen.

"Did you check the necklace?" She asked nervously. "How's it look?"

Amen just shook her head, eyes still closed. She felt something warm on her hand and knew it was Linda's. She felt it squeeze and then release. The car began to move and they began the long, long drive to Coal Grove.


	3. Grave Robbing for Antique Swords

**Chapter 2!!!**

--

"Amen." Linda said, shaking the other. "Amen!"

"I'm not sleeping." Amen said. "Don't move me."

Linda removed her hand from the others shoulder and looked back at the boys, who were too busy looking at the courthouse to see. The blonde enchanter lifted the necklace out of Amen's shirt and gasped quietly. It looked worse than ever.

"The crack's extending." Linda said.

"I know." Amen opened her dark-green eyes. "This one was really big. So it, ah, hurts a lot." Amen gasped from the pain as she shifted her weight in the seat.

"Maybe you should stay here." Linda suggested, her blue-gold eyes filled with worry.

"That's not a good idea." Amen said, lifting herself out of the car. She felt something and knew it wasn't good. "Is the boy wearing his vest?"

"Yes, he is."

"He'll need it."

The boys got out of the white landrover and looked up at the courthouse. It was like they were captivated by it.

"You guys act like you've never seen one before." Amen said.

"Never seen one this old." Jack said.

"Let's go." Linda said, leading the group down an alleyway. At the end, stairs led down to a wooden door and into the basement of the courthouse.

They filed down the stairs after Linda and opened the door. It was dark, damp, and musty in the basement. Thick volumes lined the shelves and papers scattered across the floor and littered the few tables. The lights were switched on and the search began.

"What're we looking for?" Jack asked.

"Death record. Cemetery record." Linda answered.

"So you were being literal when you said we'd be 'digging up dead relatives'?" Amen asked.

There was a moment of silence. "What else would that mean?" Linda asked.

"I just thought you were speaking figuratively." Amen said. "Grave robbing isn't something I do very often."

"We're not grave robbing," Linda insisted. "It's more like borrowing."

"Borrowing without permission." Amen said quietly.

"What?"

"I asked who're we looking for." Amen lied.

"Susannah Downey." Linda said.

"Okay, what time period do you guestimate she'll be in?" Amen asked.

Every sound of movement stopped. Amen continued to look and froze when she heard nothing. She looked up to have everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"A question?" Amen guessed.

Linda sighed, shook her head, and put her face in her hands. "Never mind, Amen. She'll be in the time period around the 1900's."

"Thank you." Amen said.

Jack found a paper on someone named Susannah Downey. He read it aloud, but Linda said it was too young to be the one they were looking for. Suddenly, footsteps sounded from upstairs. Amen leaped from one end of the room to the other and slammed the light switch down. She returned to the group.

"Amen, what're you-," Amen clamped a hand over Linda's mouth and made a soft shushing sound.

The footsteps carried around the room upstairs. There was only one person and they walked from one end to the other, then there was silence. The door from inside the courthouse flew open, light poured in and a silhouette of a person stood at the top of the stairs. Whoever it was tall and spare, dressed in a black cloak. Immediately, Amen heard the person muttering a spell and she quickly spoke the counter charm. The wizard cocked his head to the side, wondering why his charm didn't work. He peered into the room.

Amen and everyone else was already scattering across the room to the door out into the alley. He fired a spell at them, hitting Jack right in the back. Amen heard him hit the floor, but she knew it hit the vest and protected him. Amen roughly picked him up off the ground and shoved him forward. Linda told him something and the three boys escaped through the door, shutting it. With the boys gone, Amen and Linda faced the wizard.

"Amen Cross, is that you?" The wizard's hoarse voice toyed the air. "I thought it was you who disabled my charm. Very clever to give the boy a vest to protect himself."

"I don't know who you are," Amen said. "But come down here and so I can tear your throat out!"

"Let's not be hasty, Amen." The wizard mocked. "Let me see if you're really what your reputation says you are."

The wizard was muttering another charm. Amen muttered the counter charm and spoke a spell that sent flames from her fingers at the man. The wizard had no time to block the spell, it came too quick, and the flames licked his face, leaving a good burn. The wizard lost his temper and attacked with blue lightning he shot from his fingers. Amen held up her hand, two fingers closed to her palm, and the other two raised. The lightning was stopped by her hand and harmlessly rebounded off.

"So you are a wizard." The man said. "Things just became a little more interesting." the man was engulfed in darkness and disappeared, leaving only light to come through the door.

"Who was that?" Amen asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Linda said gravely.

"Where'd you send Jack and the others?" Amen asked.

"To a small café in town, not too far away. Let's go." Linda said, taking Amen's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

--

Amen and Linda walked into the small café and spotted Jack and the others near the very corner farthest from the door. The two sat opposite the three boys, who'd miraculously scrunched themselves into a single seat on the booth.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Amen said.

"Who was that?" Jack asked. "What was that? Why was he shooting us? Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I know who he is." Linda answered.

"You do?" Amen asked. Linda cast her a glance.

"He's after the same thing we are and we can't let him have it." Linda said.

"He's following you." Amen said.

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel him," Amen said. "And I can see him out the window."

"Me and Amen will lead him away," Linda said. "You three go to the hotel and stay there for the night, you should be safe there."

"I'm coming with you," Jack said. "You'll need me."

"No she won't." Amen cut in. "As long as I'm around, nothing will happen to her. Any of you, for that matter."

Jack sat back in his seat, not taking his eyes off Amen. Linda used her powers so the waitress would allow Jack, Will, and Fitch to leave through the back door. Linda and Amen left through the front door, getting into the landrover and driving away.

--

After hours of driving, they made a huge circle and came around to the ruins of a house. It was charred to nothing, stone foundation that came from the hills around it was all that was left standing and the remnants of a stonewall. Linda ran her hand along the ashes, leaving marks in the black substance. Amen watched her, mystified.

"Amen," She began, but was lost for words. Finally, she just said, "Stop looking at me like that."

Amen sighed. She stalked through the ruins and back to the car. It was evident to her that Linda wanted to be left alone while they were here. She sat in the landrover for half and hour before she knew something must be up.

Amen got out of the car and stealthily stalked the stone wall for cover of the forest. A man in a black cloak was talking to Linda. Amen recognized him as Wylie, premier wizard of the Red Rose. She grit her teeth. As soon as he took one step towards Linda, Amen leapt out from the forest and ran silently toward him. He didn't hear her coming until she was upon him. A kick nailed him right in the face, the side that was burned as an added bonus, and sent him flying into a trap. He writhed on the ground, alternating between holding his face and everywhere else on his body.

"Amen!" Linda sounded surprised.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some wizard get his hands on you." Amen said, grabbing her hand as the two careened to the car. Amen leapt into the driver's seat and Linda on the passenger's side. The key was in the ignition and they were speeding off down the road. Silence filled the cabin. Unexpectedly, Linda leaned over and kissed Amen on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

Amen just smiled and continued driving.

--

They drove in silence for hours until they could find a secluded spot to hide the car and get some sleep. Linda called the boys first to make sure they were alright. After persuading the clerk at the hotel to let the boys check in, they were inside the hotel room. Linda hung up the phone and sighed. Amen sat comfortably in the back seat, stretched out completely across the chair.

"Well, the boys are in the hotel room." Linda said. "They're going to the library tomorrow to find Susannah's records. They'll call us with any information."

"Good." Amen said. "I'm beat."

"I'm tired as hell." Linda said. "Do you think the boys will be okay?"

"Jack may be untrained," Amen pondered."but untapped energy is in there . . . somewhere. They'll be fine."

Linda climbed into the backseat next to Amen. The green-eyed girl moved over to give the other space. The blue-eyed enchanter pulled the other's arm around her shoulders.

"It gets cold in here," Linda explained. "And you're nice and warm."

Amen's brows furrowed and a smirked crawled on her face. "I've never been told that before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's true." Linda said.

Amen stared at the ceiling. She absent mindedly picked up her necklace and pulled it out of her shirt, examining it in the dim light. It shone in the darkness, creating it's own light despite it's broken state. Linda caught sight of it.

"It doesn't look good for me." Amen said.

"It's never looked good for you," Linda said. "But here you are know, three times older than the doctors estimated and still going strong."

"For now." Amen said.

"Let's not think about that." Linda said, pushing Amen's hand holding the necklace down.

Within minutes of silence, the two were fast asleep. Worries of the day faded as darkness came to reign outside, terror and fright ironically fading in the darkness.

--

Amen awoke to the sound of Linda's voice and Jack's faint voice over a cell phone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the sun was already high in the sky. Linda hung up the phone and turned to Amen.

"The boys found something." Linda said. "We're heading there now. But they think someone is onto them."

"I'm a little tired to be tearing throats out." Amen joked. "Or driving." The last part was in complete seriousness.

"That's why I'm driving." Linda said, getting out of the car.

Amen groaned and fell out of the car and onto the ground on her back. She groaned again and rolled over on her side. Linda came around the side of the car and sighed.

"You were always over dramatic when it came to waking up." Linda shook her head.

"Well, we can't all get eight hours of sleep like _some_ people." Amen said, lifting herself out of the dirt.

"Just get in the car and stop complaining." Linda said, patting Amen on the shoulder.

Amen groaned again as she stomped around the car and fell into the passenger's seat. She buckled the belt and put her back straight against the leather seat of the landrover, tilting her chin up and closing her eyes. The car started and pulled out of the hiding place and onto the road.

--

It was almost dark by the time they were even nearing the town the cemetery was in. Amen still had her eyes closed and Linda was focusing on the road. Amen's eyes twitched as visions flooded her dreams.

_Jack, blue eyes burning with confidence, stands opposite an unknown opponent dressed all in black. He holds a glimmering sword with a swirling, golden hilt with a set ruby. Shadowslayer. Flames swirled around the tip and his opponent laughed, shooting fire from his finger tips at Jack. His opponent was obviously a wizard. Suddenly, Amen could see from Jack's point of view, the flames licked the air hungrily as they careened toward him. _

"WOAH!" Amen shouted and was shaken from the dream.

Linda freaked out and skidded to a stop. Amen was covered in sweat and her green eyes were bloodshot. She ran a hand through her hair and her breath was coming in shallow, ragged gasps.

"Oh my god," Linda shouted in surprise. "What is it?!"

"It's Jack." Amen said, looking into her blue and gold eyes. "He's in trouble."

At that very moment, Linda's phone rang. It was Jack. Linda picked up and Jack was frantically yelling into the phone, obviously panicked. Linda spoke calmly to him, as if wizard attacks happen every week. Amen watched as she hung up the phone and drove down the stretch of road faster than they had a few seconds ago.

"You were right," Linda said. "They've been attacked by a wizard. Wylie, no doubt. They're hiding in a church, but they don't know how long they can stay there. How did you know?"

"I saw it." Amen said. "In my dream. I saw Jack fighting a wizard."

Linda didn't say anything for a long time. She was thinking what she and Amen both knew: The wizard Jack was fighting was Wylie.

"Are you up to fight Wylie?" She asked finally. "Or at least distract him until I can get the boys to the car?"

"I'm always up for it." Amen said. "I kill Wylie or die trying."

"Not too much effort there, killer," Linda joked, patting Amen's hand. "Just a distraction. No need for the whole 'die trying' thing. What would I do if you died?"

"You tell me." Amen said.

Linda rolled her eyes and continued driving down the street at a dangerously fast rate. They skidded to a stop in front of a small church with a graveyard visible in the back. A figure stalked out of sight. Linda picked up the phone and dialed Jack.

"We're here." Linda said.

There was silence.

"What do you mean a signal? You'll know damn well when to go." Linda said into the phone, evidently in a bad mood. Amen looked at her in bewilderment, Linda noticed her and flipped out. "What are you staring at?! Go, go!"

"What was th-,"

"Just go!" Linda shouted. Amen sighed. She patted Linda on the shoulder.

"Go easy on Jack. He's had a rough day. And when I come back, please don't rip my throat out." Amen smiled and Linda couldn't help but smile back.

Shutting the car door, Amen walked toward the church. She reached over her shoulder and a sword materialized out black flame, as if some invisible scabbard was on her back. The blade was made of almost pure white steel, meaning that it was folded numerous times and more powerful, a black metal was fashioned into rolling flames on the opposite side of the sword. The hilt was a swirl of black and gold with an emerald as green as Amen's eyes set in the center.

"Ja-ck!" Amen shouted. "Get out of the church, Jack."

"Well, well," Wylie's raspy voice came from behind the church. "If it isn't the infamous Amen Cross. Fancy meeting you here."

"Wylie," Amen said. "It'd be a shame to slaughter you on holy grounds."

"I believe it's against the rules."

"Rules." Amen scoffed. "Like they were made for, I live to break 'em."

Wylie and a rather large cowboy stepped out from behind the building at the same time Jack and the others ran out to the car. Wylie spotted Jack and shot flames at him. Amen easily parried the flames away from Jack and caught them in her own hand, sending them back as Wylie even stronger. Wylie tried to back away, but he was too slow and another burn was added to his face courtesy of Amen.

"Why you little pig," Wylie screamed. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Go on, try it." Amen said. "It's a buy two get one burn free deal today."

Wylie fumed and sparks crackled in the air around him. Amen smirked.

"Well, look at you with you little power. Ha." Amen shrugged. "It wouldn't be worth burning you again. Wasted magic is all it would be."

"You little-," Wylie was positively red in the face. "I may be old, but you don't have the experience to top me, nor the power."

"Oh please," Amen laughed, back pedaling unnoticeably from Wylie as she spoke. "You think this is all I got? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Then show me what you've got!"

"Sorry," Amen shrugged again. "If I did I'd blow you to fractions right here. Where would be the fun in that? I like to at least _toy_ with my kills before I actually end it."

"Come here you little Warrior! I'll put you in your place!" Wylie said.

"Linda," Amen voice reached inside the car. "Start the car."

Linda's hands were shaking. It took three tries to get the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life as Amen neared the car from Wylie.

"Don't even think about it!" Wylie shouted, screaming an immobilization charm at Amen.

"Drive!" Amen shouted. She muttered the counter charm easily, standing stone still to trick Wylie.

Linda complied with the command, backing out and driving away at top speed with Jack and Shadowslayer in the car. Amen's eyes lingered on Wylie who was cackling madly thinking he'd caught Amen in his charm. Amen never got caught in charms, and this was no exception.

"You think you're so great," Wylie said, the laughter completely gone from his voice. "You think you're just untouchable with that stone and that sword of yours."

Amen remained silent, pretending to be immobilized. Wylie took a step closer and was sauntering in her direction at a slow pace, as if to enjoy his victory.

"The great Amen Cross," Wylie said. "Never to be caught in a charm. Well, guess what, Amen?" Wylie asked rhetorically. "I got you."

_Yeah right._ Amen rolled her eyes. _The day I get caught in a charm is the same day you finally grow some hair._

Wylie was in front of her now, savoring the fake triumph. Amen stared at him, unflinchingly. Her sword gripped in her hand glittered with it's own light. Wylie stared at it.

"One of the Great Blades." Wylie said. "Very nice. Which one is this?" He examined it with great interest.

"Darkness' Bane." Amen answered.

"Ah, that sounds nice. Very nice indeed. I think I'll just-," Wylie's eyes shifted furiously at Amen's face, which was smirking at him. "Wait a minute!"

Amen swung the sword over her head and down on Wylie, cutting through his arm and forcing him to the ground. Amen's sword flamed at the tip and put it to Wylie's throat.

"Number one," Amen said in a low voice. "The day I get caught in the charm will the day the world ends and it will most certainly not be a charm cast by the likes of a weakling like you. Two, this is one of the Great Blade and unfortunately not for sale. Three, the reason I'm not going to blow you to pieces right here and right now is because I know somebody who would enjoy it so much more. Four, here's your free burn."

The flames from Amen's sword leapt off the cold steel and onto Wylie, setting him alight. The flames hungrily burnt his flesh as Amen walked down the road, sword in hand. Fueled by hatred, Wylie forced the flames back at Amen, who swiped her sword in an arc, dissipating the flames into the air. Even so, the move caught Amen off guard and burnt a hole in her shirt on her shoulder. It never reached flesh, but burnt the red shirt to ashes, leaving only the white shirt underneath to show.

Holding out her hand, Amen muttered a charm quickly and inaudibly at Wylie. Seconds after finishing the charm, Wylie screamed and writhed in pain on the ground he lay. He screamed threats, curses, and even begged a little as the pain in his body spread. The charm would wear off after she got too far away, but even then it was too light a punishment for him.

--

After walking for hours, Amen finally came to a town. She used a pay phone outside the limits, as the burns on her shirt were, as of now, unexplainable. She rang the hotel Linda said they were staying at. Nothing. She rang Jack's phone. Nothing. She finally rang Linda's cell phone. She picked up and was practically crying over the phone. A dozen questions and barely any time to answer any of them.

"Where are you?!" She asked. Exhaustion and worry were present in her voice, she'd evidently been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm, ah, alright." Amen thought the groan of pain immediately countered the statement. She looked around the small pay phone box for any indication as to where she was. "Apparently I'm about twenty miles north of Coal Grove."

"Don't move!" Linda said, as if Amen wasn't good with directions. "I'll be right there!"

Linda hung up the phone and Amen walked outside. She sat down next to the pay phone booth and waited for Linda to show. Three hours passed and still no sign of the blonde enchanter. Amen stared lazily out into the sunset, watching it paint the sky shades of orange and pink. She put moved a hand in front of her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright light. She sighed and looked both ways down the road. Nothing either way.

Finally, the white landrover came barreling down the road at a rate of speed that had to illegal. Amen lifted herself off the ground and walked forward in anticipation for the stop. It screeched forward and it slide to a stop in front of her. The door flew open and Linda threw her arms around the taller warrior, sobbing.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you." She said.

"I'm fine." Amen said, patting her on the back. "It's okay now. As long as Jack's okay and he's got the sword."

"He's got it." Linda said, holding Amen at arm's length. "It's with the case. As long as it's in the case, nobody can take it away."

"That's all that matters." Amen said.

"What happened to you?" Linda asked, examining Amen's burnt shirt.

"Wylie's not completely weak," Amen said. "But he still go his deal."

"Deal?"

"Yeah," Amen said in a matter of fact tone. "Get two burns and get the third free!"

Linda stared at Amen for a moment, with a look on her face that asked if she were serious. Then she broke out into a smile and laughed. Amen smiled and chuckled. The blonde pushed the other into the car and got in the driver's seat. Amen immediately fell asleep, relaxing as soon as she rested into the seat. Linda smiled and brushed her hand against Amen's.

"The sword is not the only thing that matters," She said softly. "But how could I ever expect you to understand that."


	4. Restless Nights

Amen and Linda arrived at the new hotel within a few hours. The boys had stayed up for their arrival, coming out to see Amen.

"Amen," Jack said quietly, as if talking too loud would set her off. "Thank you. You really helped us out at the church."

"It was no problem, Jack," Amen smiled. "Wylie's intimidating, but once you get past that, he's nothing but a weakling."

"That blade," Jack said, his blue eyes filled equally with concern and curiosity. "It's like mine, isn't it?"

"It is." Amen said. "One of the Great Blades. Very rare and very powerful."

"Shadowslayer," Jack repeated under his breath. The two stopped outside his room, the boys and the girls separated. "What's yours?"

"Darkness' Bane." Amen answered.

"Awesome." Jack said. He looked at his feet, but his gaze returned to Amen's green eyes. "My Aunt Linda really cares about you."

This came as a surprise to Amen. Well, kind of. She and Linda had been best friends since they were kids. All the way back to when they were about three or four years old. Friendship sprung from the individualism of being a Weir.

"She was up all night just crying and worrying about you. I know because she wouldn't stop talking to me about you and what she'd do if you died and what would happen to me and-," Amen clamped a hand over Jack's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure these are the kinds of things your aunt would want to keep private between the two of you." Amen said. Jack nodded, said good night, and retreated into his room, shutting the door behind

Amen laughed quietly. Boy, that kid was funny. She shook her head and retreated into the room next to the room Jack had went into. Linda was already dressed for bed in a pair of light pants and a white tank top.

"You and Jack seem to be getting along." Linda said.

"Well," Amen said. "That's unusual. Warriors don't tend to get along."

"Wizards also don't risk their lives to save a warrior, enchanter, and two anaweir." Linda said.

"Wizards also don't have stones that have the power of a warrior mixed with the power of a wizard." Amen said, referring to her own.

"Warriors aren't born wizards and then have a warrior's stone put in it's place." Linda said, referring to Jack's stone.

"What kind of messed up person would do that to anybody? A baby nonetheless." Amen said, changing into a white shirt and black shorts to sleep in.

"A wizard doctor looking for a warrior for the Game." Linda said solemnly.

Amen froze in her tracks. She turned to face Linda, a serious look on her face. Amen was rarely serious about anything, even fighting. The sight scared Linda a bit.

"You don't mean . . ."

"I'm afraid I do."

"No." Amen said in a rasped voice. "No, no. No, Linda, no. Not Longbranch."

"It was the only choice." Linda said. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

" . . . You're right. We just have to make sure she doesn't sponsor Jack for the Game." Amen said.

Amen plopped down on the bed next to Linda's and relaxed. Silence hung awkwardly in the air. Finally, Linda cleared her throat.

"I was worried about you." She said.

"I know," Amen said, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed facing her. "Jack told me."

Embarrassment came over Linda's face, her cheeks turning crimson at Amen's gaze. "He told you everything?"

"No." Amen laughed. "He just said you were worried about me."

"Oh," The color from her cheeks instantly faded and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Yeah, I know," Amen said, flopping back into the bed. "You worry about me? You know better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't think I was gonna be okay in a fight against Wylie?" Amen asked.

"I can never be sure with you." Linda answered.

"Hm?"

"You're always sticking your neck out for others, Amen." Linda said, not looking at her. Not wanting to crumble under those green eyes. "You worry about others without regard to yourself. Someone's got to worry about you, Amen, if you won't."

Amen was silent. She was trying to think of a way to respond, but nothing came to her mind readily. She sighed and sat up, thinking about what Linda just said.

"I could say the same for you." Amen said.

"What?"

"You always worry about other, too." Amen pointed out.

"Not as much as you do." Linda argued.

"Yes you do." Amen's voice toyed. "You are always worrying about Jack, or your sister, or-,"

"You." Linda finished.

"Yeah," Amen said. "See? You worry about others more than yourself sometimes."

Linda didn't say anything back.

"And that's when I worry about you."

Linda's eyes turned to Amen for a split second, planning to turn away, but they were caught in that green gaze from which none escaped. Amen smiled.

"I worry about you all the time. There are so many wizards and other dangerous things out there that . . . sometimes I think I'm not good enough and I worry that one day, I'll let you down." Amen's eyes moved to the floor. "And I could never live knowing I did that. That why I'd rather die than let anyone down."

Amen clenched and unclenched her fists, knuckles turning snow white before she let them relax. Anything to avoid looking at Linda, who was blankly staring at Amen with those blue eyes that were flecked with gold. A stare undeniable to all and feared by many. But not Amen. Amen's green eyes trumped her blue.

Linda moved from her spot on her bed to sitting at the edge of Amen's and couldn't remember moving. Amen didn't move.

"You aren't good enough." Linda said. Amen's head lowered, her face darkened. "You're too good."

Amen's head sprang up when she heard this. "What?"

"You're too good, Amen," Linda said. "You're too good for me. The only way you could ever let me down is by saying that you aren't good enough."

"But I'm-,"

"Too good." Linda smiled and looked into the green orbs of confusion. "And that's how it's going to stay. I'm the one that's not good enough."

Amen was silent. "If that's the case, then no one's good enough for me."

Amen and Linda were both silent, contemplating the underlying meaning to the conversation. Amen snapped her fingers.

"We'll reach a compromise." Amen suggested. "I'm too good for you and you're too good for me."

They both nodded and finally went to bed. Amen fell asleep immediately, the fight with Wylie was beginning to take it's toll. Linda was up late, though. She couldn't fall asleep and wondered why. She turned over and watched Amen, who was already sleeping soundly.

_How can she fall asleep so quickly?_ Linda thought, frustrated. She'd already lost sleep over Amen one night, and she didn't think she could last a second. Maybe . . .

"Amen." Linda said softly, but loud enough to wake Amen. She could tell because the pattern of her breathing was disrupted and then changed.

"What?" Amen groaned. "You can't honestly tell me it's time to get up already."

"It's not." Linda whispered. "I can't sleep."

"Oh god," Amen groaned louder. "Please, Linda, not tonight. I'm way too tired for that."

"Too tired for what?" Linda inquired.

"You don't remember?" Amen asked.

"No?"

"Good. Then it won't happen." Amen laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but Linda pestered.

"What?" Linda begged. "I can't not sleep another night. I'll lose it tomorrow."

"Remember when we used to have sleep overs?" Amen asked, not waiting for an answer. "When you couldn't sleep, you'd always climb into my bed and, uh, listen to me breath."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Amen said. "You were a weird kid."

"_You_ still are." Linda said. "Push over."

"Oh, no!" Amen said, rolling over. "I said not tonight."

"Please, Amen," Linda begged. "I have to get some sleep tonight."

"So do I." Amen retorted.

"I'll let you drive the landrover?"

". . . Deal."

The blonde wasted no time in crawling into the bed. Amen was still mad about the idea, but complied for the sake of driving the landrover. Amen wrapped an arm around her shoulders while Linda rested her head on Amen's chest. It was only a matter of minutes before Amen was fast asleep, breathing easy. Her breathe came in long, deep, gentle breaths. Linda was asleep a few second after Amen, rocked to sleep by the heaving sighs.


	5. Truth Sucks and a Threatening Promise

Linda woke with a start the next morning. The light form the window that should have blinded her that early in the day was blocked, soft breathing only inches away from her. Panicking, Linda pushed the breathing away, hearing a soft thud as it hit the ground.

"Can I help you?" Amen said in a grouchy voice, sitting up to look at the blue-eyed enchanter with a scowl.

"What were you doing in bed with me?" Linda asked.

"I wasn't doing anything," Amen said. "I offered to help you sleep last night in exchange for the privilege of driving the landrover."

"Oh, that's right." Linda said.

"Yes, that's right." Amen said, still rubbing her head and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly, the bed lurched and Amen was knocked forward onto the floor again, courtesy of Linda. The enchanter giggled wildly, Amen laughed and the wrestled a bit on the floor. The antics came to an end when Linda ended up on top of Amen.

"Thank you for helping me sleep." Linda said, staring into the deep, green orbs that stared back.

"You're welcome," Amen said. "Now get off me! You're crushing me!" She laughed.

"Shut up, jerk!" Linda said.

Her voice carried into the next room where the boys were getting dressed. The looked at the door that joined the rooms and looked at each other.

"Your Aunt Linda and Amen seem to know each other really well." Will commented.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack said. "They've known each other since they were about three. They've been best friends ever since."

"Best friends?" Will said in confusion.

"Yeah," Jack said, brushing some flaming red-gold hair out of his blue eyes. "What else would they be?"

Will and Fitch looked at each other with a face that looked like they knew something he didn't. But who didn't, nowadays.

"Best friends?" Fitch asked.

"Yeah."

"Who live together?"

"Yeah."

"All the way in London?"

"Yes."

"If you say so." Fitch sighed, packing his things into a duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

Jack eyed them both suspiciously and carried his duffle by the straps. He knocked on the door that joined the two rooms. There was some stumbling and the door unlocked. Amen was in a pair of black pants, a belt, and a white tank top that guys normally wear. Now he saw where the guys had been going.

"Yeah?" Amen said.

"Who is it?" Linda asked, poking her blonde head to see who it was. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"It's Jack."

"What's he want?"

"What's up?" Amen asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"We're all ready." Jack said.

"They're ready when we are." Amen said, closing the door in Jack's face. "Let's not take too long."

"You just want to get down to the car, don't you?"

Silence. A thud of a heavy duffle and the zip of a jacket.

"You know me so well." Amen laughed. "Maybe a little too well."

--

The drive back to Trinity was quiet, the only noise coming from the hum of the engine. They reached town by six o'clock and dropped off Fitch at his house, who was immediately swarmed by several younger brothers and sisters. They dropped Will off next, though he was reluctant to go. Amen was just about to turn and go to Jack's house when Linda put her hand over hers.

"Let's go somewhere else first." She said.

Amen nodded and drove off Jefferson Street and to a small café. Inside, Linda, Jack, and Amen sat at a small table. After ordering and making sure the waitress was gone, they began to talk.

"What's been going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you're part of a race known as the Weirlind," Linda began. "A Weir whose powers lay in physical strength."

"Weir?" Jack said. "Powers? What are you talking about?"

"The Weir are a special race, Jack," Amen said. "We have gifts that give us strength. Like wizardry, physical prowess, irresistible charm," Amen shot Linda a glance. "Future gazing, potion making, all those things."

"Where do these powers come from?" Jack asked.

"There's a stone," Linda said. "Called a Weirstone, all Weir have it. It's a crystal that sits behind the heart and gives the Weir their power. The more powerful the stone, the more powerful the Weir."

"So I have a Warrior stone?" Jack said. "And so does Amen?"

"Kind of," Amen said. "My stone's different from yours."

"You're not supposed to be a warrior, Jack," Linda said. "You were born a wizard."

"I was born a wizard?"

"You were a pure heir, but there was no stone." Linda said. "I requested Dr. Longbranch. She saved your life, but she implanted you with a warrior stone instead."

"Probably to play you in the Game." Amen muttered.

"Game?"

Linda shot Amen a death stare. "It's a tournament. Each of the wizard houses produces a warrior to fight over who controls the guilds. It's a fight to the death and it's why warriors are so rare."

"How many wizard houses are there?"

"There are two." Amen said, putting up two fingers. "The Red Rose and the White Rose. Jessamine Longbranch, your doctor and consequently my doctor as well, is the premier wizard of the White Rose. Wylie, the wizard from the graveyard is the premier wizard of the Red Rose."

"Dr. Longbranch is your doctor too?"

"Yes," Amen said. "Like you, Jack, I had some stone problems as well. I was born with a stone, but there was something wrong with it. My parents, you see, are from two different Weir lineages. My father was a warrior and my mother was a wizard, er, witch I should say. When I was born, my stone carried powers of both a wizard and a warrior."

"So, you're a mongrel like me?" Jack said darkly.

"Only my condition is far worse." Amen chuckled. "The powers are constantly fighting for dominance over the stone, causing the stone to tear itself apart. It's cracked and if it breaks, I'll die without a stone."

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"No worries," Amen pulled the necklace out of her neckline and showed it to Jack. "It's only cracked halfway, as you can see. As far as I see, I'll still be around for quite a while."

"We don't want you fighting in the tournament," Linda said. "But we've found a warrior master to train you to fight."

"Why would I train to fight if I won't fight in the tournament?"

"They know you're here." Amen said. "The wizards will come after you, trying to recruit you for their house. The training is for self defense."

"So who's my trainer?" Jack asked, taking an envelope from Linda.

"Leander Hastings." Linda said.

Amen had a violent coughing fit as she choked on her drink. She looked at Linda, her green eyes wide.

"What?!" Amen asked.

"You know what I said." Linda said, looking at the table.

"Hastings?" Amen said. "Does he know about- . . . probably not. How did you get him to agree?"

"He agreed to teach Jack." Linda said. "I have to leave town for a while, Jack. Amen will stay here and watch out for you. Keep you phone and call me if anything comes up. If you ever need help, just call Amen. You can trust her. Other than that, trust no one."

--

Amen drove Jack home and got out of the car at his house. Linda got out of the car and into the driver's seat, but didn't drive away. Amen lingered outside after Jack had gone inside, despite the rain pouring from the sky.

"You leaving wouldn't have anything to do with Hastings, would it?" Amen asked, leaning against the door.

"Just don't talk about it in front of Jack." Linda asked, not meeting her gaze. "I'll be back in a few days." She looked up at Amen, her eyes pleading. "Please, keep Jack safe. Becka will let you stay, just give her this."

Linda handed Amen a piece of folded paper and backed out the driveway, narrowly missing Amen's foot and kicking up small pieces of gravel. She drove out of sight, leaving Amen to watch, still standing stupidly in the rain. A sound at the door brought her thoughts back.

"Amen!" Jack said. "Come inside! You're already soaked to the bone."

Amen turned to Jack and trudged up the driveway and to the stoop. She waited at the door for Jack to return with a towel. She kicked off her shoes and left them outside, walking inside and already almost dry. Steam rose off her shirt as she used magic to dry off quicker. Becka was inside the door, pouring Jack something to drink when she heard Amen come in.

"Amen," She said. "What are you doing here? Where's Linda?"

"Uh, she had to go." Amen said. "She wanted me to give you this."

Becka took the drenched paper and opened it gingerly, not wanting it to rip. She scanned the writing and Amen began to speak.

"She had to leave pretty abrupt, so if you wouldn't mind driving me the nearest inn, I'd really appreciate it." Amen said, not waiting for her to finish reading.

"Oh, heavens no," Becka said. "You're not staying at some inn when you've got us."

"I don't want to impose," Amen said. "It would be no bother to stay at an inn."

"Oh no you don't," Becka said. "That won't work on me. You're staying here. Right upstairs in the third room. An excuse to finally wallpaper it, young man." She said to Jack, who groaned in response.

"Don't worry, Jack," Amen said. "If I'm going to stay there, I'll do it."

"No, really-," Becka began.

"I insist." Amen said.

After a long discussion about the room, Jack led Amen upstairs. The third room was rather large, a bed in the corner, a small bathroom with ceramic tiles along the floor and wall, and a desk littered with papers.

"You're going to use magic to wallpaper the room, aren't you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Hm?" Amen asked, surveying the room, spinning protection charms as she went. "Oh, yes, of course."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, seeing the wispy, white trails of magic.

"Casting a protection charm over the house." Amen said. "Can't have any wizards discovering me and you together."

"You're really good at magic." Jack said. "Could you teach me?"

"I could teach you some stuff." Amen said, checking the charms were in place. "I'm no expert, but I know a thing or two about charms and attack magic."

"Thanks." Jack said, turning to leave.

"No worries," Amen said. "Make sure to hide Shadowslayer and the new medicine Linda gave you."

"Right." Jack said.

He disappeared down the stairs, leaving Amen alone. She sat down on the bed and stared at her hands. She lay back, stretching her hands behind her head, and looked up at the ceiling. Her green eyes filled with confusion. Why had Linda acted so strange? And where was she going that she didn't want Amen to follow?

Her phone vibrated violently in her pocket, instantly shaking her from thought. She sat up and fished the small device out of her pocket. She flipped it open and put the ear piece to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

There was no answer. The line was filled with the sound of static. Amen's eyes narrowed as she got up and went down the stairs. She looked out the windows and around the perimeter of the house. No one.

"Hello?" She said again, a little more demanding this time.

There was still no answer. More static filled the air before the line was cut, the other person had hung up. Amen pulled the phone away, looking it over and taking a look at the number that had called her. She didn't know the number and committed it to memory.

An hour later, she got another call from the same number. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"We're coming for you," A voice said over the phone. Amen froze. "We're coming for you and the boy. And there's nothing you can do to stop us."


	6. Welcome to Trinity, Weir Capital

The next day was quiet. Jack had soccer practice and Amen cast a spell on the wallpaper so it'd plaster itself across the walls. Amen went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Becka was getting ready to leave.

"Good morning, Amen." Becka said. "I was just about to leave."

"Have a nice day." Amen said.

Becak nodded and struggled to pick up her coffee cup with an armful of books, and a bag full of more books. Amen picked it up in her hand and walked it out to Becka's car. Linda's sister shoved everything in the backseat of the car, finally having a moment to breath. Amen handed her the coffee as she got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Amen." She said, giving the green eyed warrior a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

Becka pulled out of the driveway and off into the direction of Trinity University. She walked back into the house and had some cereal for breakfast. A note was left on the counter for her. She picked it up and scanned it over. Jack had soccer practice and Becka asked her to walk him home, since it would be a late night. Amen shrugged. Why not?

After finishing her breakfast, Amen got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt under a red shirt with black and white design on the front, and a pair of jeans with a black studded belt. She walked outside and felt the air strike her as soon as she did. The air was light, warm but not sticky, and smelled of rain. The breeze was slight and Amen shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street. She'd met a few Weir on her walk, Mercedes, Blaise, and a few others. One that struck her in particular was a wizard by the name of Nicodemus Snowbeard, which fit him well since his facial was the color of freshly fallen snow. He knew a lot about her, but she didn't even know him.

"You must be the famous Amen Cross," Nicodemus, or Nick as he liked to be called, said. "Jack's told me quite a bit about you."

"Funny," Amen smiled. "Jack hasn't told me anything about a wizard friend."

"Sharp as a tack."

--

Amen had walked around a bit more, but the small town didn't have much to offer. But the beach had a nice view of the sunset. She sat in the sand for the longest time, watching the sky be painted various reds and oranges across the sky. Waves turned from black to pink as the passed by it. Suddenly, she was aware of a presence behind her. She turned to see Linda walking toward her, a pair of jean capris and a light blue tank top on. Amen shifted to get up.

"No, don't." Linda said.

The blonde enchanter made her way to the black-haired warrior and sat down next to her. Linda stared out at the sunset while Amen stared blankly at her.

"I'm sorry I had to go so quickly," Linda apologized. "I couldn't stay to help Jack with Leander."

"I was actually on my way to pick him up from soccer practice." Amen said. "But I had to stop here."

"It's very nice in the summer." Linda said.

Amen faced the sun and put her hands together.

"I know what it feels like now."

"What?" Linda asked.

"I know what it feels like to worry about someone." Amen said, looking at her blue and gold flecked eyes. "To not know where they are or if anything's wrong with them. It was the only thing I felt yesterday after you left."

Silence passed in the wind. Amen looked down at her phone, it was time to go. She was already late and Jack would be wondering where she is. Looking at her phone reminded her of something.

"You should probably leave town." Amen said, standing up.

"Why?" Linda asked, taking Amen's hand being lifted off the ground.

"I've been getting some weird phone calls," Amen said, looking at her phone. "They said they were coming for me and Jack. And that there was nothing I could do to stop them." The grip on her phone tightened. Linda rested her hand over Amen's.

"They're trying to unnerve you." Linda said, looking at Amen's green eyes. "Don't let them get to you." She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Amen's mid section. It was as far as she could reach. "You're my only hope."

Amen sighed. She put her arms around Linda's shoulders. "I won't. Promise."

The two embraced for a long time before they spread apart, but only to Amen's arm length, who still held onto Linda's shoulders, looking down at her. She didn't speak for a long time, at a loss for words.

"I'd better go pick up Jack." Amen said, reluctantly letting go of Linda's shoulders and turning to leave.

"I'll come with you." Linda said, bouncing up next to her and taking her hand. "We'll take my car."

Amen smiled and followed Linda to the car, listening to where the blonde had gone yesterday, never even thinking of letting go of her hand.

--

The two pulled up at the school. Around back, you could see the soccer team wrapping up practice with a scrimmage against the two teams. Amen watched Jack and was impressed by his skills. Her eye, though, was drawn to two people sitting on the sidelines.

"I'll go get him." Amen said, stepping out of the car.

She walked across the parking lot, never taking her eyes off the people in the stands. She stepped on the grass, stopping at the sidelines opposite the stands. Two girls sitting there caught her attention.

One had chestnut brown hair. She sat apart from the other people and it seemed as if she were keeping an interested eye on Jack. The other girl had blackish-brown hair with blue curls thrown in every now and then. She was also keeping an eye on Jack. Both girls had the presence of Weir blood. A wizard and one she couldn't quite decipher. She smelt it, faint, but it was still detectable. She was abruptly brought back from her thoughts by Jack's voice.

"Amen." He said, shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" Amen said, looking at Jack and then looking back at the girls. They were both gone.

"You're here to pick me up right?" Jack asked, his blue eyes concerned with her current behavior. It usually spelt trouble.

"Hi, Jack." A voice came form behind him. The chestnut girl was standing behind him.

"Hi, Ellen," Jack said nervously. "Oh, Amen, this is Ellen Stephenson. She's a girl in my class. Ellen, this is my aunt's friend Amen."

Amen didn't say anything back, but examined the girl. She was the one whose Weir scent was undecipherable. She had considerable control over her powers, which meant she was trained. Very well trained. The girl eyed Amen suspiciously. Amen released only a little of her incredible power to establish her presence. Ellen's eyes flashed and she turned back to Jack.

"I just wanted to say you did a good job today." Ellen said, already waving goodbye. "Nice to meet you, Amen."

Ellen walked away and passed a tall, spare man who was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. A man Amen recognized all too well. He approached Jack, his green eyes full of interest and black hair over his head. He smiled at Amen.

"Amen," He said, overjoyed to see her. "It's been quite a while." He held out his hand. Amen looked at it and looked back up at him, but didn't take it.

"Not quite long enough." Amen said. He got took the hint and took his hand back, changing the focus of his attention to Jack.

"You're very good, Mr. Swift." The man said.

"Thank you Mr. Hastings," Jack said politely. "I think I might be better with some _training_ though."

"When can you train?" Hastings said.

"At about five. That's when soccer practice ends." Jack said.

"We'll train every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday till eight o'clock. Tell your mother you'll be home by eight thirty." Hastings said.

"Thank you." Jack said, turning to leave. "Will I need to bring my gear with me?"

He meant Shadowslayer. "Not this time."

"Amen," Hastings said, as Amen turned to leave. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over Jack." Amen said.

"Is, um," He fumbled with the words. "Is, uh, Linda with you?"

"She might be," Amen shrugged. "She might not be. That's something for me to know and for you to, well, not to."

"If I could just speak with her-," Hastings began.

"Forget it," Amen said. "If she wants to talk to you, she will."

"I'm sorry," Hastings said. "Nice to see you, Amen."

"Hastings." Amen said as a farewell. She led Jack off the field and to the car where Linda waited, staring at Amen.

Jack threw his things in the back seat and climbed in after them. Amen took a seat in the passenger's seat, knowing Hastings was watching her get into the car. Linda said nothing as they pulled out the school and towards Jefferson Street at an alarming rate. She obviously wanted to put as much space between her and Hastings as possible in such a small town.

They reached the Swift household in no time. Jack stepped out of the car and took his bag with him. He shut the door and stood by the car, waiting for Amen. Amen moved to get out the car, but Linda placed a hand on her arm.

"We need to talk." She said in a low voice, the message meant only for her.

"Um, Jack," Amen leaned her elbow out the window. "Me and your Aunt need to talk about something. You go on inside and tell your mother I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Jack nodded, his red hair flying everywhere. He picked up his bag and went inside the house.

As soon as he was inside, Linda backed out of the gravel driveway and took off down the street. Amen stared lazily out the window, watching the shrubs and gates of suburbia turn to the sand covered sidewalks of the beach. Linda parked the car and the two sat in silence. It was broken by the sound of shuddering as the blonde burst into tears. Amen got out of the car and went around the front, opening Linda's door. She helped the hysterical blonde out of the car and onto her feet. The two walked down the empty beach, hand in hand, Linda resting her head on Amen's shoulder, still crying.

--

"England?!" Amen said, plopping down on the soft sand under the pier next to a now calmed Linda.

"Becka says it's over the summer." Linda said. "It's a bad idea. I know it is."

"Longbranch will get a hold of him there for sure." Amen said, tossing a rock into the surf. There was only one other possibility for the White Rose wizard if her plan with Jack didn't fall through.

"That's why you and I are going with them." Linda said, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"That place is positively crawling with wizards," Amen said, sitting with her heels digging into the sand, knees bent upwards, and her elbows resting on her knees. "He won't be safe. We can't hide him there. Not unless we put him on Weirsbane again . . ."

"He wont' take it." Linda said.

"So it would seem my duties as his guardian only become more difficult." Amen said, flipping a rock over her fingers and down her hand.

"You're going to have to trust me," Linda said. "And Hastings."

"I will never trust that wizard." Amen spat.

"You have to," Linda said. "If don't, Jack never will."

Amen was silent, tossing the rock down the beach, lodging itself in the soft sand near the tide. Amen pushed herself off the ground, walking back towards the darkness of the underside of the pier. She had her left arm crossed over her stomach and the elbow of the right arm placed on wrist of her left. Her green eyes were deep in thought as she paced silently, running a dozen questions and scenarios through her head. She finally put her arms down.

"I'll trust him," Amen said. "But so much as one step out of line and I'll k-,"

Amen had turned to finish speaking but got a face full of sand instead. Amen brushed the sand off and jumped to her feet. Laughing wildly, she chased the blonde down the beach. She caught up to her quickly, throwing her arms around the blonde's stomach. Linda put her hands on Amen's arms. Amen rested her head against the back of Linda' neck, pushing her to the car.

"Ah, Amen!" Linda shouted happily. "C'mon, let me go. I have to drive."

Amen reluctantly let go and got in the passenger's side. Linda pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Jefferson Street. They pulled into Jack's driveway. The red-gold haired warrior burst out of the house as Linda and Amen got out of the car.

"Amen! Aunt Linda!" Jack shouted as he leaped off the stoop and ran over to them. "What happened to you guys? You were gone forever!"

"Forever?" Amen said. "Well, it would seem that we're really late for dinner."

"Actually, mom just served it." Jack smirked.

"Perfect." Amen said. She and Linda walked in the house after Jack. Becka was fussing over the table. She turned at the sound of visitors.

"Amen, there you are," Becka's face lit up. "And Linda! What a nice surprise. We missed you yesterday."

"Sorry about that." Linda said, holding her arm with her hand crossed over her stomach.

"Thank you for picking up Jack from soccer practice, the both of you." Becka said.

"No problem." Amen said.

"It was nothing." Linda said.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Becka asked.

"Sorry, Becka," Amen apologized. "I'm really tired. I think I'll just go upstairs."

"That's alright," Becka said. "Linda?"

"I'd love to." Linda said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Good night, Amen." Becka waved.

Amen, one hand stretched behind her head, waved back silently. She headed up the stairs and the sound of the door closing rang out from upstairs. Silence followed as the three ate in silence. Jack finished early and went upstairs to do homework, leaving the two siblings to talk alone.

"So," Becka said, pushing her plate aside. "How did the trip to the beach go? All according to plan?"

"You could say that." Linda smiled.

"So, Amen agreed to come and watch out for Jack?" Becka asked. "She's been so good with him, and I think he really enjoys her, too."

"Amen'll come around to the idea." Linda said. "I promise."

--

"Aunt Linda asked you to come to England?" Jack said excitedly. "That'd be great!"

"I don't know." Amen said. "Longbranch is there. It may not be safe to go."

"You can't tell my mom that," Jack pleaded. "She's been planning this trip for three months."

"I won't," Amen said. "But you're going to have to promise to listen to every word I say."

"Promise!" Jack said, pushing her out of his room. "Now get out! I've got homework to do."

Amen walked back to the third room. She lay back on the bed facing the ceiling, arms stretched behind her head. She thought about what had happened and what Jack had said. Darkness covered the room and Amen decided to call it a night. She discarded her clothes and slipped into the guest bed in her sleeping clothes, her mind still at unease about the trip to the land of wizards.


	7. White Rose's Chosen and Bad Judgement

Amen woke up the next morning covered in sweat. Her emerald-green eyes were bloodshot as they shot open. She sat bolt upright, fingers tingling with power as she scanned the room. It was dark, but she could see clearly through the shadows, determining there was no one else in the room. She ran a hand through her hair and covered her face with her hands. It was a horrible image.

_Amen, Jack, and a third warrior were face to face in an arena she knew all too well. They were in Raven's Ghyll. They were all dressed in durable, mediaeval armor with different insignia. Jack's was a silver dragon, snaking it's way across his chest plate. He looked uncomfortable and scared, Shadowslayer at his hip. The third warrior was wearing a chest plate with a red rose across the chest plate and gloves. A dagger and sword were across their hip. Amen examined herself. She wasn't wearing a chest plate, just a tunic with some heavy chain mail under it, Darkness' Bane already in her hand. Suddenly, a quake rocked the arena and vision faded out._

She hadn't been able to decipher who the Red Rose warrior was or who her sponsor was. She was positive that was the Game, and Jack was there. She clenched the hand into a fist and slammed it onto the small stand next to her bed, causing it to crack one of the legs. Jack couldn't be there, not if she could help it.

--

Jack came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Amen was sitting at the table, eating some cereal and doing nothing. The red-gold haired warrior sat across from her, his bright blue eyes filled with confusion.

"You're up early." Jack said, pouring himself some cereal.

"No," Amen sighed. "I'm up late."

"How do you figure?" Jack asked.

"Amen's always up early." Linda said, coming out from the other room. "She just doesn't leave her room until she decides to."

"You don't look so good, Amen." Jack said, noticing her face drained of color and her usually bright green eyes now dull and blank.

"Thanks, Jack." Amen said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jack opened the door to see Will standing there. He came in and sat next to Jack, as far away from Linda and Amen as possible. Linda just shrugged and walked back into the other room, Amen chewed the cereal silently, a vacant stare at the table. After finishing his cereal, Jack and Will left for school. Amen put their dishes away and sat outside. The weather was permitting.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, stepping outside after her. "Jack was right, you do look horrible."

"I saw him." Amen said in a low voice.

"You saw who?" Linda asked, her blonde hair creating a curtain around her face.

"I saw Jack." Amen said. "I saw Jack, myself, and someone else. We were in armor and in the arena."

Linda was silent. She drew in a slow, shaky breathe and groped for a seat behind her, collapsing into it. Their worst fears had been realized.

"There was a Red Rose warrior," Amen said. "And Jack was sponsored by someone with a dragon. And I couldn't see who sponsored me."

"This is bad, Amen." Linda said. "This is really, really bad."

"There's nothing we can do." Amen said. "Everything is already in motion. We can't do anything about it."

"There has to be something we can do." Linda begged.

"The only thing we can do is hop on and let it take us." Amen said. "And bring Jack with us."

--

Amen was still at the house with Linda when she got the call.

The phone had rang three times before Amen picked it up. She didn't even had a chance to say 'hello' before Will Childers was bellowing in over the phone about Jack getting arrested and taken away by some strange police officers. Amen slammed the phone down and ran through the kitchen, snatching Linda's car keys and slamming on a pair of sunglasses.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked.

"Jack's in trouble!" Amen said, she was already out the door.

"What?!" Linda shouted, running to the door. "Go get him! I'll be right behind you with Becka."

Unsure weather Amen had heard or not was irrelevant. The green eyed warrior was already tearing down the street towards Trinity High School. She blazed into the parking lot and saw the men with Jack, carrying the young warrior under his arms. Amen stopped and slide the car in front of them, yanking the keys out the ignition and stepping out of the car.

"What's going on here?" Amen demanded in fierce voice. Jack's blue eyes were pleading her to stop, but she ignored him.

"This young man is being arrested for possession of two illegal substances." One of the officers said.

"Please do not try to intervene," The second officer said. "We wouldn't want to have to use force."

Amen sniffed the air deeply and got a wiff of something rotten. Traders. They were wizards who'd come to take Jack and sell him to the highest bidder. Amen scuffed her feet against the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Let him go. This warrior isn't for sale." Amen said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The first officer said.

"Please, stand aside or-,"

"What's taking so long?" A high-pitched voice demanded.

A high school girl came into view. She was the one Amen had seen at the soccer practice. She was the wizard, the one with the black curly hair and the blue streaks. She eyed Amen suspiciously, examining her from top to bottom.

"Well," She said. "If you weren't wearing glasses, I'd say you were-,"

Amen slowly removed the glasses, staring the wizard down with her green eyes.

"Amen Cross." She said.

"In the flesh." Amen said. "Now let Jack go."

"How did you get mixed up with Jack Swift?" The girl said. "No matter. Leave the boy. This one will fetch a much higher price on the market."

They dropped Jack, falling on his face, and moved towards Amen. The girl bent over Jack, talking to him.

"Enjoy the Weirsbane, Jack," The girl said. "I have to go. Can't have people thinking Alicia Middleton is company with a drug dealer and his cohort."

With that done, she strode back into school. Amen watched her go and turned her attention to the wizards. The first threw a bolt of magic at her, which she easily crushed in her hands. She second went for a physical attack. Amen stopped the man from tackling her with a palm right between the eyes, sending him flying backward into a car. He lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling beneath his head. Amen turned her attention to the second wizard. She thrust her hand forward, her fingers glittering with power, and connected with his chest. She removed her hand and put some distance between them. She grabbed Jack roughly and carried him away. The wizard couldn't move, he was paralyzed, watching Amen and Jack get away. As soon as they were far enough away, Amen snapped her fingers, a small pop emanating from them. The wizard basically shrieked before he imploded, blood splattered across the parking lot. Jack was wide-eyed as he looked at Amen.

"What did you do?" He asked in a horrified voice.

"Believe me, Jack." Amen said. "With the ride we're on you're going to see a lot worse."

Hastings came around the corner and saw the damage. He motioned to Amen to take Jack away while he got rid of the mess. What was left of the wizards disappeared deep into the earth through magic. Just then, Becka and Linda pulled up in the car. Becka took Jack in her arms, thanking Amen numerous times. Linda threw her arms around Amen's neck, thanking her as well. A grunt from behind turn everyone's attention to Hastings.

"Mr. Hastings!" Becka said. "Thank you so much for helping my son. If it weren't for you and Amen he might have been-,"

She couldn't finish, but turned back to Jack and continued hugging him. He turned to Amen and Linda, who weren't looking at him, and turned to Jack.

"Thank you for helping Jack." Was all Linda said to him.

"Your welcome." Hastings replied. "Thank you for helping Jack, Amen. Your duties as guardian are well kept."

"As his guardian, I'm supposed to watch out for him." Amen said. "Warriors are a nearly extinct race. Anything to keep us alive I will fight for."

They watched Jack recover from the shock and took him home. The day had rattled them all, but as promised, Amen didn't say anything to Becka about England.

--

It was all too soon the day came that Becka and Jack were preparing for their flight to England. Amen and Linda had gotten on an earlier flight and were already in their flat in London. Jack and Becka met up with them after they had settled into the hotel.

"Where is it?" Amen asked about Shadowslayer.

"It's well hidden and in the case." Jack whispered.

"Good."

"What are two talking about?" Becka asked as they were on a tour. "Let's get a move on."

Amen and Jack hurried to catch up with the others. After eavesdropping on a couple of conversations, Amen found out that Jack had an appointment with Dr. Longbranch the next day. That night, Amen and Linda devised a plan.

"How is this going to work?" Linda said. "It'll be a disaster if Becka takes him."

"Becka isn't going to take him." Amen said. "You're going to convince Becka to let you take him. I don't care what you have to do, make her agree. You're going to take him to his appointment and if things get out of hand, you're going to have me waiting outside that building."

"That sounds awful risky." Linda said.

"It's the only shot we've got."

--

The next day it all went down. Linda took Jack to Dr. Longbranch's office while Amen waited patiently outside. Linda had turned her phone on and had it on speaker so Amen could hear everything that was going on. She heard the initial examination and then it started to look bad.

"_How long have you stopped taking your medicine, Jack?" _Longbranch asked.

"_He's always taken his medicine. Becka is very demanding about it."_ Linda's shaky voice answered.

"_He's gained forty-five pounds since his last examination and every ounce of it is muscle."_ Longbranch said, but she was cut off mid-sentence.

The connection had been cut to Linda's phone. Amen threw the phone in her pocket and had already begun walking inside the building. She was immediately pushed back out by Jack and Linda who had come bounding down the stairs and out the door, followed by Longbranch and a gang of wizards. Amen ran to stay out of Longbranch's sight. Amen split off from Jack and Linda to monitor the fight from a safer stand point. Watching carefully, Amen disabled every charm and negated every spell cast from outside the fight. Jack and Linda were just about inside the church when a spell struck Jack right in the shoulder, where his vest didn't protect. Amen cursed herself, knowing she shouldn't have taken her eyes off the ball.

They got inside the church and Amen immediately got a worried call from Linda.

"They got Jack." She said, her voice was low but shaking with tears. "They got him with a Wizard's Graffe."

Amen gasped and sighed. A wizard was needed to lift a wizard's graffe or Jack would die. She needed to get in the church to Jack.

"Amen," Linda pleaded. "He needs you."

Amen hung up the phone without a word. She strode from her hiding place powerfully, approaching the gang of wizards at a fast pace. A cloaked figure had just gone into the church, Longbranch. The gang of wizards turned to see Amen, smirking at their thought of an easy win.

One wizard cast a spell and Amen deflected it, muttering a charm. The wizard fell to the ground, writhing in pain as Amen disposed of the rest of them. One merely fell apart into the ground, another sent unnoticeably over the bridge, two more melted into the ground with a spell similar to the Hastings had used, and the last was killed with a bolt of energy. His burnt flesh sunk into the ground, leaving no indication of a fight, or that the gang was even there.

Stepping into the church, Amen drew her power into her stone, sealing it shut so Longbranch wouldn't detect her. She slid into the church and determined which pew Jack and Linda were in. She saw Longbranch talking to them, she got up and left, eyeing Amen suspiciously, but nothing indicated that she knew it was Amen.

After a while, Amen got up and moved to the spot where Jack lay. Linda and a maiden were on the ground praying for him. Amen dropped to her knees beside Jack's shoulder and examined it closely.

"Amen," Linda said. "I knew you'd come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Amen said, placing both hands above Jack's shoulder and began muttering ancient incantations.

A soft, blue light enveloped her hands and illuminated Jack's pale face. Slowly, the angry red lines from Jack's shoulder receded into the wound. Color returned to his face and he opened his eyes to see Linda, the maiden, and Amen all looking down at him. After a few more minutes, Jack's shoulder was completely healed of the graffe, a little red, but healed of the deadly wound.

"Now what?" Linda asked. "We can't take him out front, Longbranch and her gang will take him."

"Longbranch and her 'new' gang." Amen said.

"I'll take him." A voice came from behind.

Hastings was standing above them, looking down at Jack.

"I'll sneak him out the back door." Hastings said, gathering up Jack's body and covering it in the blanket. "You go tell Longbranch he died."

Linda and Amen solemnly walked out of the church, watching Hastings take Jack to his car and drive away. Amen split off from Linda and watched the conversation from afar. Linda approached Dr. Longbranch, who was smirking in triumph, but soon became angered. She talked furiously at Linda and then raised one of her long-nailed hands.

--

"Where's the boy?" Longbranch smirked.

"He's dead." Linda said sorrowfully.

"What?!" Longbranch said angrily. "You killed him? All you had to do was hand him over!"

"You're the one who cast the graffe." Linda said defensively. "He said he'd rather die than play some game for you."

Longbranch looked angry, but then he face changed from anger to mischievous.

"The boy doesn't matter anymore." Longbranch said. "You've brought my other and more worthy champion with you."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Linda said, but her voice was filled with concern.

"I know you've got her with you," Longbranch said, raising her arm. "No ordinary wizard could have dispatched all of those wizards in that short amount of time. I know she's here, and you'll bring her out to me."

Longbranch swept her arm down, aiming for Linda's head. A rush of air blew past the two as, Longbranch's hand was stopped by a second hand. Linda opened her eyes and Amen was standing beside Longbranch, arm outstretched and grasping tightly onto the hand that was intended to strike. Amen had her back turned to the surgeon and one hand in her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Amen said in a low, warning voice.

"My, my," Longbranch feigned. "Little Amen Cross. It seems like an eternity since I've seen you. You look very . . . healthy." The dark haired wizard smiled. "Come to pay your parent's debt?"

"No," Amen said, turning her head to the side, a single green eye piercing her soul. "I came to make sure Jack Swift didn't fall into the wrong hands. But it would seem he'd rather fall into death's than yours."

"That's perfectly fine," Longbranch said, staring back into the eye. "You're my last resort for the Game. The Red Rose has found a champion, and now so have I."

"I don't think so." Amen said.

Amen let go of Longbranch's arm and force palmed the wizard's midsection. By the time the surgeon had recovered, Amen and Linda were both gone. She cursed and went back to her office, preparing for the tournament.

--

Amen and Linda were back at the flat before Longbranch could recover. Transport magic was very difficult for any wizard. Amen was laying on the sofa, heading pounding and her chest aching, which was caused by the stone. Linda was sitting in a chair nearby.

"She planned this from the beginning." Linda said. "She'd planned it all."

"You couldn't have known she still wanted me to fight for her." Amen said. "I didn't even know."

"But she knew you and I traveled together." Linda exclaimed. "She knew that if she put that wizard's graffe on Jack, he'd either surrender and fight for her, or die and then she would have you close by."

"Where has Hasting's got Jack?" Amen asked, standing up from the couch and putting her jacket back on.

"In Cumbria," Linda said. "A place you won't be going to until you're better."

"I'm fine," Amen insisted. "It was just a little transport magic."

The door to the flat flew open and Amen jumped up from the couch. She threw a hand up, sparking with power, and came face to face with Fitch.

"Oh, it's just you two." Amen said.

"Hello to you to," Fitch said grumpily. "We were doing some research, and we found something pretty weird."

Will and Fitch put some books on the table in front of Linda and Amen. They were all about Susannah Downey. Will picked up a newspaper clipping and showed it to them. It was her obituary. Amen squinted to read it in the dim lighting and read it out slowly out loud.

"_Susannah Downey was found dead today. The cause of death was a large gash in her chest, resulting from a fall off her horse and onto a fence post?"_ Amen read the last part in a confused voice, obviously not agreeing with it. She shrugged and continued reading. _"She was found by Lee Hastings, a dear friend. He discovered her body and her horse, but failed to revive her."_

"A fence post?" Amen snorted. "Highly unlikely. Not only is it nearly impossible to _fall_ from a horse and land on a fence post, they rarely used fence posts at all. Most fences were built with stone."

"There's more," Fitch said. "We found out that the gash wasn't very big, but it was unfathomably deep. It cut deep into her chest cavity, her heart was visible. It was all cut up, like someone was looking for something."

"Susannah was a warrior." Linda said in a frightened voice.

"And her murderer stole her Weirstone." Amen declared. "Lee Hastings. Not uncommon for spelling errors that long ago."

"Amen, we need to go," Linda said. "I think we've made a horrible mistake."

Amen clenched her fists in anger. Magic crackled and sparked through the air. She couldn't believe she trusted him to take Jack, alone nonetheless. How could she have been so naive as to have taken Longbranch as a priority over Jack's protection. She broke through the door of the flat and stomped outside, fists crackling and shining with power. Linda, Fitch, and Will followed, but it was too late. By the time they were outside, Amen was gone, magical sparks filled the air with electricity.

"And I think I just made another." Linda said quietly.


	8. You Won't Like it When Amen's Angry

The air outside the stone house crackled and exploded with power. A figure in pair of jeans, black jacket with red strips down the zipper appeared, looking out at the stony housing. Power crackled from her clenched, snow-white fists and hatred blazed in her emerald green eyes. She's just arrived and could already smell Hastings' foul stench. After doing a thorough search of the grounds around the Cumbrian home, she concluded that Hastings wasn't near the house. She could feel Jack's Weirstone though. Perhaps Hastings had gone and left Jack alone? The perfect time to steal him back.

She waited in the forest for any kind of movement in the house. She saw him, finally. He was in the library, reading from an ancient spell book. She was about to move in when she saw Linda's car pull up, the blonde enchanter rushing out and into the house, slamming the door and alerting the warrior in the library. She was about to go inside, when she heard and felt Hastings coming. Perfect. She'd reveal him for the traitor he is and convince Jack that whatever he's been told is a lie.

As Hastings was walking back to the house, Amen noticed Rebecka, Jack's Anaweir mother. She silently cast an immobility charm, Becka instantly froze still, stopping mid step and falling over. Hastings was in shock when Amen shot a bolt of blue, almost white, lightning at him. It disturbed the ground, green grass was either burnt or turned up to reveal soil. Hastings turned his body to Amen, who locked eyes. Pale green stared into emerald green, unflinching and neither showing signs of weakness.

"Hastings you liar!!" Amen shouted, shooting another bolt, and while the wizard was distracted, casting an immobility charm. "I trusted you!"

Hastings deflected the charm and was inching his way to the house. "Then why don't you now?" He demanded, getting closer.

"Another word," Amen said, holding up her hand, which was crackling the air with a blue aura, prepared for another strike. "And I'll blow you to fractions. Right here. Right now."

"Try it." Hastings said, breaking for the house.

Amen hauled another bolt at him, but he deflected with a hastily thrown up shield. Amen shot again, a whole mess of them on his tail. Hastings leaped through the open door, the stone and wood becoming insulators for the dangerous wizard power. Amen growled and sprinted for the door. It was only a matter of minutes before she was inside, chasing Hastings to the kitchen where Linda and Jack were.

--

"Jack we need to leave." Linda persisted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Hastings replied in a calm voice despite the fight outside. "Why does he need to leave?"

Hastings strode past Linda and beside Jack, a sort of human shield to prevent him from going anywhere. Amen's loud footsteps echoed into the room until she burst through the door, jacket off, shirt singed to the under shirt, hate in her eyes, and fists crackling. She walked powerfully toward Hastings.

"I'm going to blow you to smithereens you no good-," Amen began.

"Amen, please," Linda said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back from the wizard. "Don't. I was just about to tell Jack."

"Yes, Amen," Hastings replied. "Settle down."

Amen muttered a charm unknown to Hastings. He couldn't defend himself from the awful power until he felt it. Pain surged from the base of his neck, all the way to his toes. His body felt as though it were on fire, and his hands moved radically, trying to put out the invisible flame. He fell the his knees, double over in pain. He lay on his side writhing in pain and screaming for it to stop. His green eyes were bloodshot, sweat plastered hair against his forehead, and his face was pale. Amen watched him, uncaring for his pain, both Jack and Linda begging her to stop.

"Amen!" Linda shouted. "Stop it! You're no better than him if you keep up this torture!"

Amen grunted. She lifted a hand pitifully and the charm dissipated. Hastings stopped screaming, breathing coming in slow, ragged gasps. He crawled on the ground, as far away from Amen he could get, pulling himself onto a chair. He stared at Amen, amazed that a spell that powerful could go unnoticed.

"Amen . . ." Jack said in a small voice, his blue eyes shifting between Hastings and his guardian. "Why did you do that? He was just trying to . . ."

"Jack," Linda said. "The reason Amen is so upset is because we were reading some obituaries about Susannah Downey, the warrior."

At the sound of the name, Hastings' head sprang up, looking horrified in the direction of Amen and Linda. Amen cast him a hateful glare, silencing the weakened wizard.

"She died from a fall from a horse." Jack recalled from their trip the library. "And bled out through a gash in her chest."

"We found out recently that said gash was deeper than we expected." Amen said. "Like somebody was digging around for something near her heart."

"Her heart . . . ?" Jack said.

"Susannah Downey's body was found by a Lee Hastings," Linda spat venomously. "Not uncommon for spelling errors back in those times."

"What?" Jack said.

"Leander Hastings killed Susannah Downey, Jack," Amen said his name as if it were a curse. "He killed her and then stole her Weirstone."

"Is this true?" Jack asked, a pained look on his face.

Hastings weakly picked up his arm. He drew back the sweat drenched sleeve to reveal a ring, brightly colored metal and a small, bright crystal set right in the middle. It shone with brilliance and he ran his finger over it.

"She gave it to me," Hastings insisted. "She killed herself!"

"And why should we believe you?" Amen retorted. This wizard was on her last nerve.

"Because he's sponsoring me in the Game." Jack spoke up.

Amen and Linda turned their attention to the young, red-gold haired warrior, dumbstruck. Amen blinked stupidly as she tried to test her hearing.

"What?" Amen said. "You can't be participating in the Game!"

"I have and I will." Jack stated.

"Jack," Amen whined, crossing the room and dropping to a knee, grasping his shoulders. "You don't want to do this. It's Hastings, he's-,"

"I've already decided." Jack said, his blue eyes staring back into her green ones. "I'm going to fight in the Game and he's going to sponsor me. So, just let it go."

"But Jack, he's-,"

"I don't care." Jack said coldly. "I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do about it."

Amen stood up, staring down at Jack with her green eyes full of thought. She sighed, shook her head, and turned away.

"Then, I guess there's only one other option." Amen said.

She walked from Jack and towards the door. She said nothing to Linda as she passed by. She shut the door behind her, her footsteps echoing softly as she exited the house.

"What can she do?" Jack protested. "She can't intervene in the fight."

Linda's face was scrunched with thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as she drew in a frightful gasp.

"Unless she's in the fight!" Linda almost screamed as she ran from the room after the black-haired wizard.

"What was that all about?" Jack turned to Hastings.

Hastings shook his head. "She won't like it. She'll hate it. But if it means protecting you, like your aunt asked her, she'll do anything."

Jack didn't know what he meant, but her hurried after Linda anyway.

--

"Amen!" Linda yelled as she ran after the warrior.

Amen pretended not to hear her and kept walking outside, into the field where Jack and Hastings had been training. Linda was closing the distance between them fast.

"Amen, stop." She said quietly, grabbing onto the warrior's arm.

The warrior was forced to turn. Her face was an expression of sadness and pain, her eyes were shut. Linda looked up into the face shattered by sadness, her blue and gold flecked eyes stared up, full of sadness, longing for the eye lids to slide back and reveal the cool, emerald green eyes that lay behind.

"It's inevitable," Amen said. "I was doomed this from the start. Ever since I started protecting Jack, this is what I've been pushing for this whole time. You knew it, too."

"Amen, no, don't." Linda begged. "This isn't the answer. There has to be something we can do to make him change his mind."

"Unless we use magic, there is no other way." Amen lifted her head and stared out into the horizon, not looking at the enchanter. "He's made up his mind. And I've made up mine."

"You don't have to do this." Linda said. "We can-,"

"You and I both know I have to." Amen said. "I'll be welcomed. They'll see no need to train me. I'll live until the Game. And there, I'll slaughter everyone who gets in my way."

"I won't let you." Linda said sternly, grabbing her arms in her hands.

Amen felt the trickle of magic from her fingertips and into her body. It flowed through her, whispering to her that it was a bad idea. She forced the magic back to the enchanter, who's face fell instantly.

"You're magic won't work on me, but thank you for your concern." Amen said, tilting her chin up with her finger, so she would look at her. "I know it's unthinkable, but it has to be done. I know you and Jack will be worried, but don't. I don't intend to fight anyone by the Red Rose's champion."

"Please." Linda begged again.

"The struggle consumes us all," Amen said. "I'm going to stop it. This has gone on long enough."

Amen smiled, taking Linda into her arms and exhaled deeply into her shoulder.

"I"m always just a shout away." Amen whispered.

Her weight slowly lifted from the blonde enchanter as she faded into the wind. Magic dissipated her form until she was gone, leaving Linda alone in the field. Jack came running out to her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Where is she?" He demanded tenderly.

Linda didn't answer. His only answer was muffled sobs as she wept on the ground. Jack pulled her into his arms, knowing that the only reason to do so was to hide his own tears that cascaded down his cheeks. It was all his fault, and he knew it.

--

Amen appeared outside the flat in London. She ventured inside, going straight for her room. She dug out some fresh clothes that weren't singed and had burn holes in them. She fished out a pair of jeans, white shirt, blue hoodie, and a black jacket.

She stepped out into the cold streets, pulling the hood over her head. She looked both ways before hailing down a cab.

"Where ya headed?" The cab driver asked in an accent.

"I'll give you more money than you could ever imagine if you just follow my directions and not ask any more questions." Amen said.

The cab driver turned to the street, waiting for instructions.

"Let's start by going this way." Amen said. "Follow the road and take a right into the wooded trail. I hope your cab is sturdy enough to maintain on the kind of roads we'll be taking."


	9. Champion's Remorse

The red-gold haired warrior sat on the ancient bed, sighing solemnly and looking down at his hands. His bright blue eyes were filled with sadness as his thoughts wandered aimlessly about his head, all revolving his guardian. The black haired wizard noticed him in such a state, grasping the young warrior's shoulder firmly, he handed him a cloak with a hood.

"It's time to get going." Hastings said. "Put this on, Jack. We don't need everybody to know you're alive just yet."

Jack took the cloak grudgingly, throwing it over his shoulders and the navy blue tunic, he pulled the hood over his face, making no effort to talk to the wizard. Hastings sighed, his green eyes lingering on the warrior.

"I didn't know Amen would take matters into her own hands," Jack flinched at the sound of the guardian's name. "She's rather impulsive sometimes."

"You knew she was my guardian," Jack said in an angry voice. "You knew she wouldn't let anybody down, even if it meant dying. You wanted this to happen. You're manipulative and she _hates_ you for it."

"She hates me for other reasons," Hastings said. "Let's go."

Jack stepped out the door and followed Hastings out of the stone cottage where they stayed and out to the main fields. Tents either colored red or white, some emblazoned with a white rose or a red one, sold food and other souvenirs. Venders shouted over the excitement of the crowd to get their messages out to the buyers. The real group was gathered near the Weirstone, also known as the Dragon's Tooth, where the gamesmaster and the premier wizards of each wizard house were seated. This is where warriors were registered for the game. People crowded around the arena of bloodshed to catch an early glimpse of the competitors. On the far right, Wylie, Red Rose wizard, sat in the wooden chair, a savage smile on his face. His face was still badly burnt from when Amen had given him what for. On the far left, Jessamine Longbranch sat, stone still, looking out at the crowd. Her long, dark hair was tied back with bouquets of white roses. Her dress was black, dozens of white roses pressed to it. The Tournament Cup stood next to her. In the center was a man with dark hair, a large, leather bound book in a stand in front of him. No doubt, the Rules of Engagement, large-print. He had dark hair, stubble lined his face as if he hadn't slept in days. This was probably Claude D'Orsay, lineal gamesmaster. He cleared his throat, the sound reverberating through the crowd as a motion for silence.

"A tournament has been called by the Red Rose," D'Orsay said in a loud voice. "On the 21st of June, the summer solstice. Anyone who wishes to put forth a champion must be present for examination of their champion."

There was a murmur through the crowd, which instantly silenced. Some looked at Hastings and Jack, two cloaked figures in the middle of the crowd. A third wandered around the back, looking at the stage, arms crossed over their cloaked chest, a disapproving stance.

"Red Rose, do you have a champion?" D'Orsay asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean _do I have a champion?_ I called this bloody tournament!" Wylie exclaimed. After a glare from D'Orsay, he crossed his arms. "Yes, I have a champion."

"Please bring forth the Weirbook." D'Orsay said.

After proving that their warrior was a legitiment heir, stopping some time in the late century, D'Orsay turned to Jessamine Longbranch, a bored expression on his face. He obviously didn't take his job very seriously.

"White Rose, do you have a champion?" D'Orsay asked.

"The White Rose is unable to put forth a champion at this time," Longbranch said, a hint of anger was present in her voice. "He took his own life while training."

"According to the Rules of Engagement," D'Orsay said without even looking in the book. "If you are unable to put forth a champion at this time, you forfeit your position as Holder of the Tournament Cup."

"I understand." Longbranch said.

"Is there anyone else who would like to put forth a champion at this time?" D'Orsay asked.

Hastings kept quiet, clutching Jack's Weirbook tightly in his hand. Jack cast a glance his way, wondering why he hadn't said anything. Suddenly, Hastings threw back his hood and raised his hand.

"I would like to put forth a champion!" Hastings called proudly.

"And what house do you belong to?" D'Orsay asked.

"The House of the Silver Dragon." He said.

"And who is your champion?" D'Orsay asked.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him compete, D'Orsay!" Wylie argued. "Leander Hastings is a traitor to the Wizard Guild! Besides, this tournament is only for the Roses!"

"Where in the rules does it say that?" Hastings asked.

"Well, uh . . . it's," Wylie stammered angrily. "It's not in the rules. But it's tradition!"

"It says that if a sponsor has a warrior to put forth, then he may compete." Hastings paraphrased.

"Well, who is your champion?" D'Orsay asked.

"Jackson Downey Swift," Hastings said. "Son of Rebecka Downey and Thomas Swift."

"That's impossible!" Longbranch shouted, pointing a nailed finger at Hastings. "Jack Swift is dead!"

"Jack Swift is very much alive."

Hastings proceeded to pull out his Weirbook and opened to the last page, his family lineage. After proving he was a legitiment heir tenth century a courier appeared next to Longbranch. He leaned down, put up a hand, and whispered something in her ear. She listened with great interest and a wicked smile crossed over her face.

"Is Jack Swift present?" D'Orsay asked.

Hastings pulled down Jack's hood, revealing him to Longbranch and Wylie. Wylie was in flames about the whole ordeal, probably because he expected and easy win. Longbranch was merely smirking waiting to speak.

"If I may, Gamesmaster," Longbranch spoke up. "It seems there's been a change in the status quo. The White Rose will have a champion to put forth!"

"What?!" Wylie was positively red with anger now. "That's not possible! Jack Swift is for the Silver Dragon! What did you do? Create another mongrel Heir to play?"

"No," Longbranch said, a cloaked figure appearing by her side. No doubt her warrior. "I haven't created any others but Jackson Swift."

"Who is your champion?" D'Orsay asked.

"Me," The cloaked figure answered.

A hand appeared from inside and unlatched the golden clasp holding the cloak in place. It blew away in the wind, revealing the warrior in a black tunic, white roses embroidered across the chest, tan leggings, and knee high boots. A loose, white collared shirt lay just underneath the tunic, the long sleeves stretching past the shorter black sleeves. The string of a pendant lay around their neck, but whatever was on it was kept safely behind their shirt. Longbranch gazed at her champion with a happy expression.

"My champion is Amen Cross." Longbranch said.

Amen rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Immediately, a cheer rang up from the crowd. Amen's green eyes flashed in Jack's direction, her black hair blew in the slight breeze. She looked at the crowd that chanted her name, and Longbranch who nodded approvingly. Wylie was speechless, a dumbstruck expression on his face. His fingers traced the burns given to him by the White Roses Champion. D'Orsay himself seemed a little star struck.

"Very well then," D'Orsay said. "If there are no more champions, will the warriors move to the arena for examination."

Amen merely walked off the side of the Gamemaster's box, landing on her feet in the arena below. The earth groaned with the suffering of a million warriors. She felt as though she'd be sick just stepping on it. Jack walked onto the arena, a stupid look on his face, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. The Red Rose's warrior still wore a cloak, hiding their identity among two star warriors. A single wizard came down before them, holding a silver cone in his hand.

He examined Jack first. The pressed the cone against the fabric of his tunic, but Jack felt the cone burning as though it were against his skin. The examiner listened to the stone behind his heart and turned to the wizards.

"He has a warrior stone. He qualifies!" The examiner exclaimed.

He moved next to Amen. He pressed the cone above her heart, listening intently to the stone within. He paused for a moment, looking up at her, and listening again. He turned to the crowd. The moment of truth, Amen and Longbranch were both looking very tense.

"She has a warrior stone. She qualifies!" The examiner proclaimed.

Amen and Longbranch both let out a sigh of relief. Amen cast an indifferent glance at her sponsor, who beamed at her pet. Amen sighed and waited for judgement on the third warrior. The examiner was listening intently to the stone within. He looked confused for a moment. He turned on his heel.

"There is a stone. She qualifies!" He declared.

More uproar from the crowd as their rats for viewing the next day were chosen. Instantly, they could hear venders setting up betting scales and charts. The two warriors, though, we caught up staring at the third. Amen knew who it was immediately.

"Hullo, Jack." The warrior said. "Amen."

Ellen Stephenson pulled back her hood, her chestnut hair falling from the hood. Jack was dumbstruck for the second time. Amen wasn't surprised.

"I knew there was something about you." Amen said. "You were well trained to keep a handle on your powers. I almost wasn't able to tell what kind of Weir you were."

"Ellen?" Was all Jack had time to say before Hastings came and wrenched him away.

Wylie came and placed a withered hand on Ellen's shoulder. Ellen made a face, but didn't move, rooted to the spot. Longbranch came behind Amen, smirking evilly at Wylie. He didn't have a chance.

Without a word, Ellen followed Wylie away. Amen turned and left, following her sponsor. Amen couldn't help but notice how much shorter the wizard was and how easy it'd be to take her down. But Amen pushed the thoughts away, knowing she had to play along. She arrived at her room and was instructed to put on some different clothes for the feast. Amen examined the clothes disdainfully.

A _dress_, Amen thought. Yeah right. She burned them with wizard fire, leaving no smoke in it's trail. She'd wear the tunic to the feast and Longbranch would deal with it.

--

The feast would take place in the castle at Raven's Ghyll. The sponsors and warriors sat at the great table in what looked like the ballroom. There was a large table at the head of the room, two arms jutting out from the ends in a U-Shaped setting. At the head of the table, D'Orsay and many other wizards sat with pride, watching their new pets glare at each other. The White Rose took up an entire arm by themselves, and who wouldn't, in spite of their champion. Jessamine Longbranch sat, gazing happily, or evilly, at her opponents, full confidence in her warrior. Amen sat next to her, looking very unhappy about the whole thing. She stared down at the table looking miserable. Alicia Middleton was sitting next to her, watching Jack carefully.

The other arm sat the Silver Dragon supporters and the Red Rose. At the Silver Dragon section sat Iris, Blaise, Nick Snowbeard, Linda Downey, Jack, Leander Hastings, and Mercedes, in that order. Linda kept an eyes intently on Amen, as if she couldn't believe what was in front of her own eyes. Jack cast a few sad glances, but paid more attention to Ellen. Hastings completely ignored her, but what did she care? The warrior downed in misery looked up only once, taking the full scene of Jack and Linda before looking back down. The Red Rose was represented by Wylie, Paige, warrior master to the Red Rose, some wizards, and Ellen, who was seated as far away from Jack as possible.

Needless to say, neither of the three warriors ate much.

--

The feast had ended and the three houses were retiring to their chambers, preparing for their fight. The Silver Dragon house was leaving the castle, obviously having quarters elsewhere. The Red and White Rose were staying in the castle, in separate wings. Amen was walking through an empty hallway, hands stuffed in her pockets, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she unsheathed the two knives hidden under her tunic, grabbing the other in a hold with one dagger to the throat and another to the back of the neck. No escape.

"Amen!" The other said, quietly, but filled with surprise.

"Oh," Amen sighed in relief, lowering the blades and placing them back in their scabbards. "Sorry. I'm a little . . . on edge."

"I can tell." Linda said, worry in her eyes. She looked pained with sadness in seeing the warrior like this.

There was a long silence. Amen stared into the blue-gold flecked eyes with her own green, not saying a word or motioning to. Within the next second, Linda was against her chest, arms wrapped around her mid-section. Amen didn't have anything to say.

"I hate seeing you like this," Linda said. "You look so sad."

"I am." Amen replied.

"You know tomorrow will only make you very unhappy." Linda said.

"I'm already unhappy." Amen said.

"Amen, please, I beg of you," Linda said. "Don't do this."

"Well, well," A voice came from behind. "What do we have here?"

Linda immediately let go and Amen spun around quickly, putting up an arm protectively. Longbranch was tapping her foot, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. Amen's teeth clenched and her fists turned white from gripping so hard. Jessamine looked unimpressed.

"A wizard/warrior and an enchanter?" Jessamine's brow furrowed. "Together? And of different houses? What a scandalous romance!"

"Shut you mouth." Amen said through gritted teeth.

"I must say, Amen, I'm very disappointed." Longbranch examined one of her long fingernails. "Not that we can't put in the breeding program, I knew you were like that from the start. You'd never mate, even if it were for your own guild's survival. But an enchanter? That's pathetic."

"I said shut up!" Amen said, her eyes wide with anger. They weren't the deep green they were before, they were pale and seeping with loath.

"Wouldn't want an distractions while your tearing throats out tomorrow," Jessamine pointed her nail at Linda. "Maybe I should just dispose of you now."

Amen held up a hand, crackling white, which was normally blue, with power. The intense light only made her eyes paler.

"I'll blow you to fractions if you so much as think about it." Amen said venomously.

"Try me." Longbranch dared. She'd called her bluff.

Amen's weight shifted on the balls of her feet. With her hand, she waved and arc behind her, Linda disappeared into thin air, leaving crackling power in her place. Longbranch hide her amazement behind an indifferent face.

"Transport magic?" She said, intrigued. "You're a powerful wizard, and an even better warrior. Maybe you'll be useful as a wizard after this fight."

Amen walked right up to her and stared down, hard as stone.

"You're not my sponsor," Amen growled angrily. "I'm your champion."

The angered warrior walked past the wizard, leaving her alone to contemplate the words. Amen locked her room shut and slammed a fist uncontrollably into the wall, cracking it apart, groaning from the weakened state. Amen grit her teeth and clenched her fists snow white. She _hated_ everything about Longbranch. Especially the fact that she was right.


	10. Amen Cross: Dragon Rider

Amen woke up the next morning with her heart in her stomach. Today was the fight. She sat up, her torso was covered with bandages, across her shoulders and chest. She ran a hand through her black hair, her green eyes apprehensive and filled with thought. She'd trained all her life to prevent this form happening to herself, and now she was freely walking right into it.

The door to her room swung open, but she didn't care to cover herself. The bandages did that. Jessamine Longbranch strolled in, wearing a red, ruffled dressed covered in white roses, and looked Amen over. She smirked evilly, knowing her warrior was top class.

"Get ready," Longbranch threw the new tunic and the wizard accompaniment placed some armor in the corner. "It's time to depart for our victory."

Amen grunted in reply. Longbranch, satisfied with the answer, left Amen alone, slamming the door and locking it from the outside. Amen slid the white, long-sleeved shirt on over her bare torso. She thought about it and shoved the linked chain mail over it before the tunic. She put on the tan leggings and armored boots. She took a dagger and strapped it around her waist. Her outfit was emblazoned with White Roses everywhere. She walked out of the room and was looked over by Longbranch.

"That's it?"

"Your not too confident in me." Amen retorted.

Longbranch snapped her fingers, amazingly enough, with those fingernails, and several wizards closed in a box around Amen. They walked from the castle, passing the Red Rose on the way, and to the arena. This is it, Amen thought.

--

The arena, empty just a couple of days ago, was now filled with screaming people. Seas of red and white, speckled with little areas of silver, crowded the stands, ready for entertainment. Without a second to spare, the three warriors were escorted to the arena by their sponsors. Wylie led Ellen by the back of the neck, causing Jack to glare. Hastings led Jack by the shoulder, and Amen walked in front of Longbranch, who smirked. With a pat on the shoulder, Hastings and the other sponsors left the warriors standing there, looking at each other.

Jack drew Shadowslayer, his arm shaking slightly, but not a lot. Ellen grasped her sword firmly, both casting awaiting glances at Amen. The green-eye warrior shrugged, waiting for the signal to go.

"Go to!" D'Orsay declared.

Immediately, Amen leaped forward, black flames dancing in the air as her sword materialized in her hand, directly at Ellen. The younger warrior was moving for her too, knowing she would be the harder target. Amen easily overpowered Ellen, pushing her back until she fell over. The black haired warrior easily dislodged the sword from her grip and pointed a flaming tip at her throat. Ellen glared hatefully up, as Amen lowered her sword and walked away, earning a boo from the crowd.

Ellen, pride bruised, jumped to her feet, lunging after Amen with a dagger in hand, poised to stab. Amen easily spun around and grabbed Ellen's hand, expecting the attack. Amen twisted her wrist, sending the dagger flying and sent a concussion to her chest plate, not hurting her, but blowing her back some. Ellen lay still, breathing heavily. The crowd was shushed, watching intently. Amen hoisted her sword over her shoulders, looking unimpressed.

"Is that all 'ya go?" She said in a loud voice.

The crowd broke out into jeers and cheers. Cheers for Amen, jeers for Ellen. Some chanted for her to get up and take revenge on Amen, others knew it was hopeless and chanted for Amen to go after Jack. Amen stood back as Ellen got to her feet, sword in hand, and watched her and Jack fight. The two were very good, but neither could quite get the other. Amen waited till the half hour was called and walked to her side of the arena, where Longbranch stood, waiting.

"What was that?" She demanded, as if Amen would actually answer.

"What does it look like?" Amen spat accusingly. "I'm letting them save me some trouble. If my life is going to be measure in thirty minute limits, I may as well enjoy it an watch them fight."

"Listen to me, stupid warrior," Longbranch, grabbed her tunic and pulled to face her. "You get in there and kill those two, or you won't be going out next half hour."

"Whatever." Amen brushed the threat aside, knowing victory meant too much to Longbranch to let her come out.

She stood, ready at the edge of the arena, waiting for D'Orsay's signal.

"Go to." D'Orsay said.

Jack and Ellen charged at each other, while Amen watched. Jack had already used magic once, but then he slipped again when he turned Ellen's sword into a bunch of flowers. Amen slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Hey, Jack!" She called to the red-gold haired warrior, his blue eyes lit up as she talked to him. "Stop with the magic, 'kay?"

Jack nodded, and went after Ellen again. Ellen threw the flower aside and charged Jack with her dagger she'd recovered after going after Amen. Her attacks forced Jack backwards, sending him tumbling over the edge to the ground below, out of sight of the crowd and wizards.

"Woah!" Amen shouted, sprinting for the drop-off. "Jack!"

Amen leaped off the edge and flipped to the ground. Ellen slid down and ran over to him, apologizing numerous times. Amen dropped to a knee next to him.

"Are you okay?" Amen asked. Jack laughed at her.

"You're playing for another team, but you still watch out for me." He said.

"Always, stupid," Amen bonked him on the head. "Does anything hurt?" The roar of the bloodthirsty crowd reared up from behind them

"I think I broke my leg." Jack said, groaning in pain as he tried to move it.

"Well, we can't stay back here for long," Amen said, picking up Jack's arm and slinging it over her shoulder. "Up and at 'em, buddy."

Amen lifted Jack up, his injured leg held tenderly off the ground. She gripped his arm over her shoulders and grasped the back of his belt tightly. Ellen took the other arm, wrapping an arm around his waist. Slowly, they pulled Jack over the ridge, crowds booing as they walked, together, towards the wizards.

--

"What is this?" D'Orsay shouted. "You're still fighting!"

"We won't fight!" Ellen shouted. "We won't kill each other for your amusement!"

"What are _you_ doing?" Wylie pointed a finger at Ellen. "I want you to-,"

"Shove it, Wylie." Amen said. "Nobody gives much of a crap."

A taunting "ooh" went through the crowd, steaming Wylie. He stared at Amen, anger raged in his blue eyes.

"Would you like some ice with that burn- oops- burns?" Wylie was barely holding himself in his chair.

He flung his arm out and cast a charm at Ellen. Amen said the counter charm, blasting Wylie with blue fire. The old wizard fell backwards in his burnt chair, his hair singed and face contorted in pain. Amen smirked.

Hastings joined them on the field, tending to Jack's broken ankle. Amen kept her eyes on the wizards in the box, watching them carefully. Angered, charms began to fly, spells were cast, and magic was whizzing through the air. Hastings threw up shield to protect them and Amen muttered counter charms incredibly quick and countered with attack magic.

The crowd fled as soon as the first of the wizard fire broke out. They trampled over each other for the fear of being a casualty in the epic rebellion.

Amen left Jack to Ellen, who was capable of holding him up, and joined Hastings with the shields and countering. The other Silver Dragon supporters had gathered in the arena, forming a circle around the warriors, protecting them from the wizards as they advanced out of the wizard box an upon them. Claude D'Orsay didn't participate in the fight, watching, amazed, from the wizard box as a horrified look was upon his face.

--

Charms were flying faster than even Amen could keep track of. A charm never touched her, but their shields were being broken before they were even thrown up. A bead of sweat dropped down the side of her face, stinging the cut that had appeared on her face from a spell that came a little too close. The green-eyed warrior kept a close eyes on a few wizards while she kept other at bay with her sword and magic.

Wylie, out of the corner of her eye, was muttering a powerful spell. She could tell because of the enormous pulling sensation that came from him, and the power that crackled like thunder near his hands. Amen ran in front of him, sword brandished to stop the attack from coming. Suddenly, a noise behind her caught her ear. It sounded like moaning, groaning, screaming in pain. Something shifted it's great weight, mumbling to itself before heaving itself up. A great cry emerged from nowhere, and only she could hear it. She'd completely forgotten the battle.

"What is that?" She whispered, as the fight around her slowed down.

The sound of great wings beating against the sky rose into her ears. The whistling wind filled her ears, blocking out all noise from the battle. The cry emerged again, and suddenly, everything fast forwarded to place and a shout woke her from her daze, the sounds from before completely gone.

"Amen!" Jack shouted helplessly.

"What?" Amen said, but didn't have time to react.

Wylie's spell had hit her dead on. A powerful beam of magic caught her shoulder, sending her back and rolling to a stop on the ground. She painfully lifted herself off the ground with the help of Hastings. The magic had broken right through her little armor, severely damaging her shoulder. The cloth was ripped apart, the chain mail was completely vaporized, and her shoulder was bloody. Blood soaked through the little that was left of her tunic sleeve. It drenched her entire arm and it was completely useless.

"This one will kill you, little Warrior!" Wylie screamed. "I told you I'd put you in your place!"

Wylie began to mutter the same charm, the pulling sensation and crackling resumed. Amen, holding her one hand up, murmured her own spell, a whitish aura enveloping her hand, but that wasn't enough. The spell could only be used when the aura was blue, and she didn't have enough strength after taking that last blow. Shutting her eyes to the battle, Amen concentrated on gathering the last of the energy left in her decrepit Weirstone. The sound of the wind filled her ears yet again, and strength pumped through her veins. Her eyes burst open, a bolt of blue lightning colliding with Wylie's beam of magic.

Amen pushed against the lightning, hoping to push Wylie back and make him lose control of the beam. The Red Rose wizard pushed forward, hoping to do the same. Amen's arm shook violently with weakness, her final leg of strength was buckling. Suddenly, Wylie pushed forward with a pulse of power. Amen's arm was knocked aside, taking the blow from Wylie's beam directly in the chest.

A sickening crack silenced the entire fight as Amen's motionless body rolled, face up, across the blood soaked earth. No sign of life came from the broken figure of the warrior, a great cry was emitted from Jack.

The earth shook violently, causing structures to break apart in it's wake. A fissure clawed its way through the earth, thousands of warriors pulling their way out of oblivion. They brandished weapons from over two centuries, dressed in garb not known to this era, but they all had one thing in common. They all had flaming red-gold hair. Jack's hair.

With great force, the army of warriors pushed the wizards back. Some wizards made the mistake of trying to drive the warriors back, but in a close combat fight, warriors will always prevail. Wylie was struck down, arm bleeding, by a warrior and fled. The group of warriors, led by Jack's ancestor, Susannah Downey, addressed D'Orsay on the matter of the hierarchal system. They told D'Orsay the amendments that would be made to the Rules of Engagement, while a small crowd formed around Amen's still body, whose faint breathing showed she was only weakly clinging to life.

"Amen!" Jack said, as Ellen dropped him next to her.

"Amen." Linda said, resting a hand on her cheek. "Amen, can you hear me? Oh, please . . ."

"Ugh," Amen groaned in pain. "Jack. Linda . . . I'm sorry, but could you not talk as loud?"

"Whatever you say." Jack said.

Another crack filled the air and Amen shut her eyes in pain. She reopened them and saw into clear pools of blue and gold flecked. Linda rested a hand on her chest and gasped in horror.

"It's-," Linda began.

"My stone." Amen said painfully.

Hastings dropped to a knee next to her. He placed one hand on top of the other and hovered over her chest. Green light enveloped his hand as he tried to heal her, but it was no use. Another crack scratched through the silence.

"It's no use, Hastings." Amen said, pushing his hand away. "You can't help it. It's too broken."

"What?" Jack said. "No. What's wrong? Why can't he help you?"

"Amen's stone is breaking, Jack." Linda said sadly. "She can't live without a stone."

"There has to be something we can do!" Jack protested. "We can't just sit here and watch you die!"

"You have to." Amen said grimly.

She lifted her good arm weakly and pulled the pendant out of her neckline. The usually bright blue and gold swirled stone was now dull, cracks spreading ominously over the fragile crystal. Amen looked at it carefully before dropping it back on her chest. She exhaled deeply, looking up at the blue, peaceful sky beyond the Ghyll.

"You can't die," Jack said. "You can't!"

"Jack, I-,"

"You can't die." Linda interrupted. "You won't die. Not for me."

"What?"

"Wylie was trying to attack me with that spell when you jumped in the way. I thought you'd be okay, but then you completely spaced." Linda said. "And he hit in you in the shoulder. I knew you wouldn't recover in time for the second attack, and now you're-,"

"I know." Amen said sadly. "I'm dying. And now I've let you down."

Amen's eyelids became heavy. Slowly, the darkness closed around her as they closed. The sky was fading fast, and her breathing was slow. She felt cold except for a warmth on her hand.

"You could never let me down."

A final, screeching crack reverberated through the room, silencing everything. Even the warrior army, which was just finishing it's work, turned at the sound. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, a shuddering cry broke out. Jack was sniffling, shaking his shoulders, tears streaming down his face. Ellen was behind him, rubbing him on the back as if to comfort him in someway about something she could never understand. Linda wept softly, tears falling down her face and landing on the dead warrior's cheeks.

The undead army approached the scene, curious as to why there was such mourning on the peak of the rebellion. They saw the motionless warrior and immediately put their heads down, a warrior's honor. Susannah Downey, examined the body.

"I would appear the world has lost something great." Susannah said quietly.

In the midst of mourning, the pendant on Amen's chest glittered with a bright light. Green light speckled around the cracks, as if shining from within the crystal itself. Hastings' was, too, mourning when he noticed the strange light, eyeing it cautiously.

The pendant hovered off Amen's chest and hung suspended in the air, as if held by some invisible person. Green light streamed through the cracks powerfully, sending rays of green light through the cracks from within.

"But you all must know, when something great dies," Susannah smiled triumphantly.

The pendant began to glow brightly now, green light was pouring through the cracks and even inside the broken crystal as well. Suddenly, another chip was cracked in the fragile crystal, and flew off to the ground. Another piece fell off, shattering on the ground like glass. Green light poured through the fresh openings, as if something alive were inside and breaking through an egg.

As if triggered by the first few pieces falling, other shards began falling away from the source of light. Jack picked his head up to the sound, amazement covered his face. Fewer and fewer pieces covered the light as they broke apart. Color reappeared in Amen's face. Jack touched his aunt's shoulder, making her look at the stone.

"Something incredible is born."

The final piece gave away around the light, sliding off and shattering on the ground. The new pendant shone brightly around the closed circle. The stone was a brilliant, lime green color, green flames danced inside it. Power flowed through it like none any of them had seen before. The shine dulled a little as the pendant slowly floated down to Amen.

As soon as the stone touched her chest, Amen's emerald green eyes sprang open and she sat up abruptly. Her breathe was coming in shallow ragged gasps as she placed a hand over her chest, feeling the pendant. She picked it up and looked at it, confused and curious at the same time.

"Amen!" Jack shouted, awkwardly giving her a hug with his broken ankle. "I thought you were dead!"

"Am I not?" Amen asked.

"No." Linda said.

Amen practically pushed Jack off at the sound of the enchanter's voice. Amen whipped around to look at her, a goofy smile plastered across her face. Like near-death experiences happened daily. Which in Amen's life, they kind of do.

"No, you're not." Susannah Downey said, offering Amen a hand.

Amen took the warrior's hand and lifted herself off the ground, helping Linda off the ground when she was balanced.

"You're very much alive."

"How?" Amen said. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

_You_ didn't die," Susannah said. "You're merely reborn as what you were born to be. Both a powerful wizard and a great warrior."

"Both." Amen repeated.

She remembered faintly about reading something about an ancient, extinct type of Weir that were great warriors with powerful wizardy. What were they called?

"An ancient Weir lineage long extinct has resurfaced again in you." Susannah said. "Killed off in a ruthless genocide fueled by fear. They were killed in fear of their power."

"Why me?"

"You recall your Weirbook," Amen nodded. "Then names are colored based upon you Heir. Your name up until this very moment has been half blue and half gold. But, you remember you grandfather's name was written in a color you didn't recognize?"

Amen recalled the fact. Her grandfather's name was written in a light green that glittered brightly.

"That is a Weir known as the Dragonriders. They are an old lineage known for their prowess in both warrior and wizard powers. You, Amen, are a descendant of the last known Dragonrider and Heir to his power."

Amen was stunned silent. Apparently, so was everyone else. Even long after the undead army was gone, nobody could find the words to describe that moment of truth. Everyone was still digesting the fact that only Amen could die and somehow be reborn better than she was before dying.

--

Amen emerged from the private room dressed in a pair of jeans, usual studded belt, white long sleeved shirt under a blue t-shirt. Her pendant was tucked away in her neckline, feeling the power flow from the stone as it rested against her chest. She stomped into the fields where tons of tents had been hours before and saw Jack. He was wearing a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and a red jacket left un-zippered. Jack was talking to someone wearing a pair fo jeans and a white blouse. Amen smiled savagely, knowing who it was as soon as she saw the blonde hair.

Jack saw her and nodded, making an excuse to walk away and leave Linda to her thoughts. The blonde enchanter looked up at the sky, unaware of the Dragonrider creeping up behind. With a quick movement, Amen latched onto the enchanter from behind in a tight embrace, laughing hysterically as the blonde screamed in surprise.

"Linda Downey!" Amen shouted, despite being right next to her. "What's up?!?!?!"

"Glad to see dying hasn't killed your sense of humor." Linda laughed, freeing herself of Amen's hold and pulling the black-haired Weir into one of her own. "While you're being funny, I'm still recovering from shock."

"Shock?" Amen cocked her head to the side.

"I thought I'd lost you." Linda stepped away, Amen, completely serious, holding her at arm's length by the shoulders. "But I know better."

Amen's serious face broke into a smile. "If I'm not going to worry about me, somebody has to."

Linda smiled, wiping tears out of her eyes. Amen smiled back, emerald green looking back into blue. Amen moved her left hand to Linda's cheek, cupping it softly. She leaned forward and closed the distance between them, placing her lips softly on the enchanters. Linda, initially surprised, eagerly returned the kiss. Separating, Amen's face flushed with color, at a loss for words. Linda laughed, a crimson blush covering her face as well.

"Wh-what's so funny?" The usually articulate Amen stuttered.

"You're cute when you blush." Linda said, poking Amen's nose and walking happily away.

"What?" Amen muttered. "Hey!"

The black-haired Rider raced after the enchanter. Throwing her arms around her shoulders, Amen dragged Linda back to the others without protest or struggle. With that goofy smile on her face, Amen never noticed Jack reluctantly slipping Will and Fitch twenty dollars each, or Hastings' envious glare.

"What's up with them?" Ellen whispered to Jack.

Jack smiled. "They're happy."

"Happy?" Ellen inquired.

"Very." Amen intruded, making the two warriors know that she was well aware of their conversation. Both warriors flushed and looked away.

"Get off me!" Linda pushed Amen playfully off. "You're heavy."

"Well!" Amen faked hurt.

With a smile, she rejoined them as they left the Ghyll and began the long trek to civilization. Linda slips her hand inside the Riders, holding tightly as they descend the face of the mountain. Amen, her emerald green eyes filled with mischievousness, casts a wayward glance in her direction. The blonde enchanter sighs and gives the other a light tap on the arm. Maybe this tournament wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
